


Trollgust 2019

by Tsuzima



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuzima/pseuds/Tsuzima
Summary: Подборка драбблов по челленджу "Тролльгуст".Имеющийся визуал по упоминаемым персонажам:https://imgur.com/UIBSy4S - Ктарисhttps://imgur.com/rdHQSgq - Яграхирhttps://imgur.com/a/mEDmC9k - Данаирhttps://imgur.com/Ix8Pbfj - Мэйраhttps://imgur.com/WhhKnG4 - Талерджиhttps://imgur.com/hxLJKg6 - Ашеланиhttps://imgur.com/w1lxLYD - Табору





	1. Земля вечной зимы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> музыкальная тема:  
> Wrath Of The Lich King - Icecrown

Женщина откинулась на спинку стула, протяжно скрипнувшего под ней, и задумчиво поболтала кружкой, оценивая количество напитка внутри. Хоть алкоголь и не действовал на немёртвый организм, но Мэйра по привычке заходила в таверну после заданий. Единственное, что только доспехи менялись на гражданскую одежду, дабы не распугивать посетителей.  
Настроение было меланхоличное, что было обычным после кровавого рубилова, которое часто разыгрывалось на территориях Зандалара и Кул-Тираса.

— Война, война… вечно найдут, чего не поделить… — пробурчала под нос троллька, делая большой глоток из кружки.

Внезапно на блаженно вытянутые ноги напрыгнул мелкий зулдазарский ребятёнок. Рыцарь смерти смерила его тяжёлым взглядом мерцающих льдом глаз, сдержавшись, чтобы не пнуть нарушителя покоя. Тот во все глаза несколько секунд смотрел на немёртвую, после чего со всей детской непосредственностью спросил:

— Тётя, а какая она, зима?

Открывшая рот чтобы выругаться троллька запнулась, задумавшись. Какая она, зима… Из глубины сознания выплыли почти забытые воспоминания.

***

_...Шум, гам, сильный ветер, норовящий сдёрнуть с плеч тёплый плащ. Чернокнижница с неудовольствием повела плечами, кутаясь в обитую мехом накидку. По сравнению с Калимдором климат был более чем суровым. Дирижабль достаточно ощутимо встряхивало под порывами ветра. Видимость была крайне низкой, делая созерцание окрестностей бесполезным делом. Надеявшаяся посмотреть на новые земли женщина нахмурилась и, развернувшись, направилась обратно в куда как более тёплое нутро летающего судна._

_Нордскол. От этого названия уже веяло холодом, предупреждая и предостерегая о климате собирающиеся туда войска. Земли вечного холода. Мэйра, как одна из самых сильных чернокнижниц племени Чёрного Копья, была отправлена с союзными войсками против сил Плети. Король Мёртвых весьма потрепал эльфов и ближайшие к ним людские королевства, цепом сея смерть и разрушение. Его следовало остановить во что бы то ни стало…_

***

_...Грохот взрывов, ляз оружия, крики раненых и хрипы крупного отряда Плети, с которым не посчастливилось встретиться уже изрядно поредевшему в столкновении разведотряду Серебряного Авангарда. Борьба с нежитью была в самом разгаре и поэтому стычки не во всех случаях заканчивались победой союзных войск. Мэй раздражённо швырнула сгусток тёмной магии в неосторожно подлетевшую гаргулью, превращая её в кучку зловонного пепла. До основного лагеря можно было добраться только через один проход через руины старых тролльских поселений. Вот если бы задержать там наступающее на пятки воинство Плети…_

_Окинув с демонической лошади остатки их отряда невесёлым взглядом, троллька поморщилась и направила послушного демона к старшему, желая озвучить появившуюся мысль._

_Сначала принявший идею в штыки квель’дорай, то и дело кривящийся от движений раненой рукой, в итоге был вынужден согласиться, что чернокнижница может остаться здесь и удерживать единственный проход столько, сколько у неё получится, - прекрасно осознавая, что живой не выберется - пока остальной отряд доберётся до лагеря и перегруппируется. Отряд это обескровит мало, а шансы на передышку есть._

_Проводив взглядом отступающий отряд, женщина развернулась в сторону приближающихся трупов, призывая шиварру, ядовито фыркнувшую: “Думаешь, они это оценят? Ха!” Оставив демоницу без ответа, Мэй начала готовиться ко встрече с Плетью._

_….Гарь, вонь полуразложившихся трупов, рёв пламени и гулкое бормотание призываемых из Круговерти Пустоты демонов. Мэйра выкладывалась по полной программе, помня, что за её спиной - ушедший отряд, который она не имеет права подвести. Ни за что._

_Пушечное мясо в виде вурдалаков и гаргулий поджаривалось на ура. Значительно больше проблем доставляли крупные чумные - судя по зеленеющим вокруг них облачкам смрада - твари, за которыми маячили ещё более рослые туши поганищ. Зло оскалившись, Мэйра призвала на головы нежити очередной огненный ливень, а последующими заклинаниями - заставила гореть землю под их ногами. Ничего, она справится. Не может не справиться._

_...Адски болели сожжённые до костей пламенем Скверны руки - слишком много заклинаний, слишком много мощи, слишком много огня. Грудь ходила ходуном, прерывистое дыхание срывалось с пересохших губ чернокнижницы вперемешку с очередными заклинаниями и проклятиями. Аргх! Как же их много… но уже меньше, чем было изначально. Сил уже почти не оставалось - троллька устала, бесконечно устала. И усталость её и погубила. Метко брошенный одним из поганищ крюк впился в тело и, одёрнутый тварью обратно, распорол бок, выдирая куски плоти и ломая рёбра._

_От рывка Мэй развернуло и она упала на спину, рефлекторно схватившись за бок и хрипло выдохнув. На крик сил уже не было. Карие глаза, смотрящие вверх, в последние мгновения отмечали падающие сверху снежинки, опускавшиеся в причудливом танце на изломанное тело с ореолом из ярко-красных волос и стремительно разрастающейся лужи крови. “Вот ты какая, вечная зима…” — промелькнула в угасающем сознании мысль. Эхом, уже на пороге смерти, чернокнижница услышала шёпот шиварры: “Посмотрела на новые земли... Теперь эта зима с тобой навеки…”_

***

Ребёнок терпеливо ждал ответа на свой вопрос, продолжая смотреть на рыцаря смерти, которая, мотнув головой, вынырнула из омута воспоминаний и опустила взгляд ледяных глаз на маленького зандалара.

— Зима… холодная. Приносящая боль. — Мэйра сделала паузу и, неожиданно для себя самой, добавила гулким шёпотом: — Надеюсь, что тебя она никогда не коснётся, маленький друг.


	2. Лоа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/2KGiYYs - коллаж к части  
> Jason Hayes, Glenn Stafford - Zandalari_Prophecy - музыкальная тема

Долгие летние лиловые сумерки постепенно опускались на величественный Дазар'алор, укрывая мягким белёсым туманом, стелющимся по прогретой до самого основания за день земле нижние кварталы города. Тёплые, но уже не столь яркие, как ещё пару часов тому назад, лучи уходящего на покой небесного светила скользили вдоль улиц древней столицы, прощаясь с Зандаларом до следующего утра и попутно напоминая заработавшимся ремесленникам, рыбакам и торговцам, что их трудовой день вот-вот подойдёт к концу. Свободней вздохнули и городские стражи, чья пересмена обычно начиналась сразу после заката. И лишь храмовые жрецы и юные послушники, которым только предстояло постичь таинства служения Великим Лоа, массово потянулись к Святилищам, дабы вознести вечерние молитвы своим покровителям и заодно навести порядок на алтарях, готовя их для будущих подношений.  
Откуда-то из глубин джунглей, обступавших город со всех сторон, повеяло долгожданной прохладой. Поднявшийся на закате лёгкий южный ветерок теперь то и дело доносил до носа молодого охотника густой древесный аромат из чащи со сладкими пахучими нотками влажной почвы, цветущих тропических растений и вызревающих плодов, а ещё едва уловимый запах речного ила и свежесодранной рыбьей чешуи.  
Дрэмджин невольно нахмурил брови и чуть более нервно, чем обычно, откинул с лица выбившуюся было на переносицу платиново-белую прядь волос. Охотник в очередной раз поднял глаза к закатному лазурному небу, по которому в обрамлении ветвей растущих над дорогой деревьев неспешно проплывали золотисто-коралловые кучевые облака. Он с детства любил прекрасные закаты над столицей, но сейчас наслаждаться моментом в полной мере ему мешало важное дело, которое непременно нужно было завершить до восхода лун...  
Она опаздывала. Даже сейчас, в такой важный для них обоих день, она умудрялась где-то задерживаться. Дрэмджин пробурчал себе под нос невнятное ругательство на зандали, чем несколько встревожил любопытного малыша-равазавра, увязавшегося за ним ещё на рассвете, когда он только покидал Крааль Боевых Ящеров.  
— Ничего, подождём, — вздохнул зандалар, обращаясь к чешуйчатой малютке, принявшейся беспокойно вертеться у его ног. — На самом деле мне не привыкать. Её привычки с годами не меняются.  
Потрепав детёныша по едва оперившейся, несимметрично большой в силу возраста голове, тролль окинул долгим печальным взглядом резной каменный постамент, украшенный золотом и рубинами. Отлитая из драгоценного металла голова Древнего, Лоа Гонка, равнодушно взирала на его мытарства у подножия своего Святилища несколько часов к ряду. Да, он пришёл несколько раньше, чем следовало, однако же и та, кого он ожидал здесь увидеть с минуты на минуту, уже должна была появиться. Дрэмджин снова вздохнул. Ноги неприятно гудели, а заплечный мешок с подношениями начал к концу дня ощутимо оттягивать широкое плечо, через которое были переброшены, помимо него, ещё и колчан со стрелами, и тяжёлый боевой лук. Сидеть здесь было нельзя - по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не обращался к Лоа, хозяину этого места.  
Солнце продолжало садиться, а она всё не шла. Ветер чуть поменял направление и теперь дул с юго-запада, неся с собой тревожные терпкие запахи костров, ритуальных благовоний и морской соли.  
 _"Может, начать без неё?"_ — пронеслось в голове, но охотник тут же решительно отогнал эту мысль. Он не мог так поступить с той, с кем его связывали нерушимые узы кровного родства и давней дружбы. Даже если самое подходящее время для получения благословения будет упущено и Лоа Охоты не примет его дары, он дождётся её. Дождётся, потому что обещал.  
Не привыкший предаваться унынию молодой зандалар впервые за долгое время понуро опустил голову, без особого интереса разглядывая свою новую замечательную воронёную броню, инкрустированную зачарованными зелёными кристаллами и матовым золотом. Завтра он, получивший благословение Лоа, должен будет предстать перед своей наставницей в Краале - Повелительницей ящеров Л'калой. И только после этого его вместе с другими новобранцами торжественно посвятят в воины Империи… Только вот что он ей скажет? Как будет смотреть в глаза товарищам, если Великий Лоа Охоты не примет его подношения, которые он с таким трудом добывал в течении недели, не жалея сил и времени, порой не находя времени на полноценный сон и отдых, и не дарует свою благосклонность? Страшно представить... А всё по вине этой непунктуальной, вечно расхлябанной девицы, пропадающий неизвестно где!.. Дрэмджин едва подавил нахлынувшую было волну раздражения и с затаённой надеждой, почти отдающей самым настоящим отчаянием, поднял взгляд к темнеющим небесам.  
Солнце тем временем золотой рыбкой нырнуло за горизонт, оставив после себя лишь лёгкое рыжеватое зарево на тлеющем прощальным огнём западе. Оно покинуло небосвод, забрав с собой последние сомнения и чаяния. Всё. Вот теперь-то точно всё. Как он только мог ей так безотчетно верить?..  
Высокое небо над головой стремительно утрачивало свою яркую дневную лазурь, на глазах приобретая глубокий и насыщенный оттенок индиго. Так бескомпромиссно. Ни замедлить, ни вернуть, ни удержать. Как и ход быстротечного времени.

— Арти... — пробормотал охотник, всё ещё не веря в происходящее, обхватив руками голову и крепко зажмурив на миг глаза. — Ну почему? Как ты могла не прийти?!

В этот миг сырой туман, низко стелющийся по земле и тянущий свои пронырливые щупальца из ближайшего овражка к дороге, всколыхнулся и обдал прохладной волной натруженные пыльные пальцы стоп зандалара. Детёныш равазавра испуганно пискнул и нырнул куда-то в заросли ближайших кустов.

— Куда? — кинулся было следом охотник, но тут же осекся.

Не успел он ещё раз моргнуть, как из этого самого тумана стремительно выскользнуло гибкое тело саблеклыка. Серебристо-серая чешуйчатая шкура хищника была украшена ритуальными знаками, которые по обыкновению наносят на Террасе Избранных, а на передних лапах виднелись массивные золотые браслеты.  
Друиду - а это несомненно был друид - потребовалась ещё пара мгновений на обратную метаморфозу, и перед несколько опешившим охотником стоял уже не дикий зверь, а рослая, хорошо сложенная зандаларка. Девушка, в отличие от него самого, обладателя насыщенно тёмной кожи, была светлокожей с густой сетью золотых татуировок на полунагом тренированном теле, едва прикрытом кожаными ремнями доспехов на груди и бёдрах. Хоть как-то обозначали её броню разве что достаточно массивные наплечники и пояс, богато украшенные золотом, костями животных и перьями.

— Фух, успела! — одарив собеседника совершенно очаровательной улыбкой, перевела дух она, попутно поправляя иссиня-черные волосы, собранные в высокий ирокез и оканчивающиеся толстой, практически доходящей до пояса косой.

— Где. Тебя. Носило? — практически по слогам произнес охотник, сверля незадачливую друидку излишне внимательным пытливым взглядом.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, братишка, — как ни в чём ни бывало хлопнула его по плечу та так, что драгоценный металл наручей звякнул о кольчужный доспех охотника. — Ну извини, припозднилась чуток. Я хотела срезать через рыночный квартал и…

— Где-то я это уже слышал, — покачал в ответ головой тролль, без лишних колебаний оборвав тираду сестры. — В любом случае, поговорим после.

— Да, ты прав, Джин, — на удивление легко согласилась будущая разведчица. - Мы сначала должны сделать то, за чем сюда, собственно, и пришли.

Переглянувшись, словно ища в этот момент взаимной негласной поддержки, зандалары едва заметно кивнули друг другу. Только теперь встревоженный на протяжении последних нескольких дней дух Дрэмджина наконец успокоился. Всё было правильно, всё встало на свои места. Сколько бы ни прошло времени и событий с тех пор, как они были маленькими, оба всегда ощущали незримую связь, которую не дано было постичь никому кроме них самих, истинных родственных душ. Рождённые под одной звездой близнецы, чьи пути разошлись в тот день, когда в Зале Каст у шустрой девчушки обнаружили связь с миром Духов, а у её более спокойного и вдумчивого брата - нет. Сейчас же, накануне своего совершеннолетия и грядущего вступления в ряды армии Империи Зандалари, они вновь воссоединились, придя за благословением к одному и тому же Лоа - Древнему, великому лоа-раптору Гонку. Арталани - боевой друид, чтущий его, как Мастера Перевоплощений, и Дрэмджин, чья дальнейшая охота на врагов Империи была немыслима без покровительства Великого Охотника.  
Они направились прямиком к Святилищу и в быстро сгущающихся сумерках, в свете первых искорок звёзд, практически рука об руку опустились на колени у постамента.  
Друидка и охотник более не обмолвились ни словом между собой, неукоснительно соблюдая Ритуал Подношения. Драгоценную чашу у подножия каменно-золотого идола быстро заполнили дары Гонку: несколько крупных яиц терродактиля, добытых с тяжёлым боем в самом сердце гнездовья Па'ку, свежая сырая вырезка убитого накануне утром матёрого самца дикорога и принесённое друидкой в небольшом поясном кошеле ожерелье из чьих-то огромных чёрных когтей, до половины покрытых золотом.  
Воскурив каждый по связке благовоний, молодые зандалары поместили их у основания промасленного хвороста, окружавшего чашу с подношениями, и вернулись на свои места у постамента. Теперь оставалось только ждать, читая про себя ритуальные тексты воззвания к Лоа Охоты и надеясь, что Гонк примет дары. Охотнику потребовалось чуть больше времени, чтобы войти в ритуальный транс, чем сестре, провалившейся в него едва ли не с первых мгновений как воздух наполнил запах благовоний, но вскоре уже и он ощутил, как грани реальности слегка пошатнулись, а окружающее пространство затянула густая противоестественная мгла. Обострившимся до невозможности внутренним зрением Джин отчётливо видел, как догорают связки с благовониями, превращая ароматические палочки в хрупкие угольки, и как едва тлеющее пламя постепенно подбирается к хворосту. По-прежнему сидящая рядом сестра выглядела вновь как дикий зверь, но значительным это вовсе не казалось. Они оба ждали. Ждали напряжённо, почти мучительно, но в этом измерении время, казалось текло совсем иначе, медленней, размеренней, вынуждая размышлять о прошлом и будущем этого мира.  
Однако стоило только первому язычку пламени перекинуться на маслянистое топливо, как все кругом застыло. Словно замерло само время. Из глубины тумана послышались торопливые гулкие шаги и чуть слышное мелодичное позвякивание украшений на теле громадного существа. Вот оно, началось…  
Лоа Охоты предстал перед ними во всём своем великолепии, сияя в тумане бело-золотой бронёй, закрепленной на тёмно-шоколадной чешуйчатой шкуре. Великий Охотник смерил внимательным взглядом обоих своих потенциальных последователей, а затем голову Дрэмджина буквально захлестнули образы охотящейся стаи равазавров...  
Дух зандалара как будто покинул тело и понёсся куда-то с такой бешеной скоростью, что перехватило дыхание. Он был одним из них, ощущал связь с каждым из членов стаи, преследовал добычу вместе со всеми, рвал свежее, ещё тёплое мясо острыми зубами и когтями, а впереди неизменно маячил образ вожака, Великого Охотника, Гонка…

_"Теперь ты один из моих детей,"_ — отчётливо прозвучало в его голове, и Джин, открыв глаза, очнулся уже в своей реальности, увидев прямо перед собой ярко разгорающееся пламя, охватывающее содержимое чаши с подношениями.

— Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе и твоим потомкам, Великий Охотник, — в один голос, не сговариваясь, повторили Арталани и Дрэмджин.

А над их головами раскинулось бескрайнее зандаларское ночное небо, сверкающее мириадами звёзд и светом двух восходящих лун.


	3. Первая встреча с кем-то важным

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> The Tea Party - Temptation

Висящий почти в зените раскалённый шар солнца источал совершенно немилосердный жар. Друид, возвращавшийся в город, раздражённо фыркнул. Хоть в облике кота скорость передвижения была выше и он был более удобен в плане переносимости жары - это не делало её любимой погодой тролля. Стараясь держаться в тени, Яграхир трусцой пересекал лес, следуя проторенным дикими зверями тропами.  
В какой-то момент жара стала совсем невыносимой, заставив зандалара свернуть с текущей тропки в сторону, на другую, которая вела к водоёму. Освежиться сейчас выглядело очень хорошей идеей, и друид решил ей последовать.  
Найдя место в тени, тролль, перекинувшись в гуманоидный облик, стащил с себя одежду, аккуратно сложив её и положив на камень, после чего зашёл в озеро. Немного отойдя от берега, мужчина погрузился в воду буквально по уши, шумно выдохнув и довольно жмурясь. Восхитительно. Как раз то, чего не хватало.  
Спустя некоторое время пребывания в воде Яграхир перекинулся обратно в облик кота, мотнув головой из-за таки попавшей в ухо жидкости, и перебрался на более мелкую глубину. Друид откровенно наслаждался текущим времяпрепровождением, позволяя себе немного подурачиться и поиграться как настоящий кот, пару раз попробовав поймать пролетавших над водой крупных бабочек (и целенаправленно промахиваясь - убивать их ради своей прихоти он не собирался).  
В какой-то момент по холке и дальше вдоль хребта вдруг пробежала лёгкая покалывающая волна, заставив прекратить дуракаваляние. Тролль замер, раздражённо фыркнув и мотнув головой. Благодушное настроение стремительно таяло. По спине вновь мазнуло заклинанием приручения - это было именно оно, со второго раза мужчина его узнал. Неужели есть ещё недотёпы, путающие друидов и диких зверей? Поискав взглядом горе-охотника и одновременно принюхиваясь, зандалар наконец увидел нарушителя спокойствия. В нескольких метрах от друида на берегу стоял остроухий со светло-фиолетовой кожей, на которой виднелся узор светящихся татуировок, и с крайне сосредоточенным видом, прикрыв глаза, совершал пассы, начитывая заклинание приручения. Яграхир презрительно фыркнул и снова принял гуманоидный облик, выпрямляясь во весь рост, в котором вода на текущей глубине едва была до середины бёдер.

— Мон, ты явно ошибся в выборе, — ехидно и достаточно громко протянул тролль, уперев одну из рук в бок и насмешливо глядя на эльфа.

Тот вздрогнул и прервал заклинание, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на зандалара - капли воды сбегали по могучему телу, покрытому вязью золотых татуировок, замысловатыми маршрутами прочерчивая влажные тропки на коже - и пребывая в явном замешательстве. Пауза затягивалась. Мужчина проследил направление взгляда охотника и, хмыкнув, сделал характерный жест рукой, указывая на своё лицо:

— Мон, глаза выше.

Ночнорожденный зачарованно поднял глаза несколько выше, но взгляд был по-прежнему направлен не на лицо друида. _"Ну вот только позировать мне тут и не хватало,"_ — подумал тролль.

— .... — Яграхир хмыкнул и, как бы невзначай поиграв мышцами, вкрадчиво уточнил: — Ещё выше.

Растерянно-смущённый взгляд эльфа и насмешливо-ехидный - зандалара наконец встретились. Друид усмехнулся и обвёл себя характерным жестом:

— Мон, я, конечно, готов побыть _твоим диким зверем_... — Обворожительная улыбка появилась на лице тролля, и он сделал шаг в сторону охотника. — ...если тебе, конечно, нужно именно это.

Судя по гамме эмоций, отразившихся на лице ночнорожденного - такого поворота событий он несколько не ожидал и, нервно сглотнув, предпринял достаточно резвое стратегическое отступление.  
Проводив взглядом горе-охотника, друид громко фыркнул. Да, если неожиданная встреча и изначально несколько испортила настроение мужчины, то по её завершении оно снова вернулось к прежнему благодушному.  
Поведя плечами, Яграхир направился в сторону берега - он и так задержался, пора двигаться дальше.


	4. Портрет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Ost+Front - Anders

Охотник широким шагом шёл к зале совещаний, раздражённо сцепив зубы. Причин для раздражения было две. Первая - он опаздывал, задержавшись для приведения себя в порядок после забега по местным джунглям, а вторая… Вторая крылась в причине этого забега, который в общем-то и не планировался. Ночнорожденный хотел добыть домой шкуру какой-нибудь местной зверюшки, раз с приручением не заладилось (та глупая ситуация снова заставила эльфа выругаться про себя - угораздило же наткнуться на друида!), но снова что-то пошло не так. Стрела, выпущенная в мелькнувшую тень хищника среди деревьев, явно достигла цели, судя по низкому звериному рыку, раздавшемуся с той стороны, но, когда эльф, на всякий случай держа ещё одну стрелу на тетиве и будучи готовым выстрелить ещё раз, шагнул в ту сторону, из зарослей вынырнула рослая фигура... потрясая зажатой в руке стрелой.

— Опять ты?! — рявкнул друид. — Щас я тебе эту стрелу!..

Ночнорожденному хватило одного взгляда на разъярённого тролля, чтобы заметить лёгкое прихрамывание и сопоставить этот факт со своим выстрелом. Раздумывать он не стал, справедливо полагая, что зандалар жаждет поквитаться за полученную стрелу, и резво дал стрекача.  
Надо ли уточнять, что после спринта через лес была острая необходимость привести себя в нормальный вид. А теперь охотник чувствовал себя последним идиотом - первое совещание с союзниками, а он уже опаздывает!.. Сердито хмурясь, ночнорожденный резко открыл дверь, входя в залу. И тут же столкнулся глазами с внимательным взглядом чуть светящихся голубых глаз. Открывший было рот эльф запнулся, невольно рассматривая их владельца - того самого друида, с которым он сталкивался уже пару раз за месяц в совершенно идиотских ситуациях.  
Выпрямившийся и чуть насмешливо смотрящий на него мужчина был примерно на голову выше самого охотника и гораздо массивнее. Лицо пересекал длинный узкий шрам, заметной полосой выделявшийся на довольно светлой коже. Тёмно-синие волосы были заплетены в толстую длинную косу, закинутую за спину, а аккуратно подстриженная борода придавала лицу тролля весьма суровый вид. По украшенным шрамами ушам щедрой россыпью красовались серьги, а одна и вовсе наблюдалась в носу. Массивные изогнутые клыки также были украшены золотом. По могучему телу, покрытому шрамами разной степени давности, вязью рассыпались золотые татуировки, местами скрытые кожаными доспехами, которые были украшены костями, когтями и перьями птиц.  
Возможно, будь у эльфа больше времени, он бы заметил ещё ряд мелких деталей, но пауза уже неприлично затянулась.

— Верховный следопыт. Мы Вас ожидали. Проходите, — прервал игру в гляделки зандалар, сделав приглашающий жест и ухмыльнувшись уголком рта, после чего кивнул остальным присутствующим. — Начнём же.


	5. Перед бурей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Doro - She's Like Thunder

— Помогите, на храм напали!

С этой фразы с полчаса назад начался весь кавардак в Краале, зацепивший своим крылом и шамана, который, собственно, в храм и направлялся, а по пути заглянул к старой знакомой - заклинательнице ящеров Л’кале.  
Оперативно собрав ударный отряд (позаботившись, однако, чтобы Крааль тоже было кому оборонять), тролли выдвинулись в сторону храма Резана. Краджи, настоявший на том, чтобы следовать вместе с отрядом, устроился на широкой спине огромного дьявозавра, Старого К'цлотека, рядом с кем-то из укротителей ящеров, и встревоженно всматривался вдаль, в сторону храма. Посреди бела дня напасть на храм последователей Лоа Королей - неслыханная наглость и самоуверенность. И если последователи Резана запросили подмогу - значит, ситуация была серьёзной. _"Надеюсь, Аш в порядке,"_ — пронеслось в вихре мыслей, одолевавших мужчину. — _"Потому что даже Верховные жрецы смертны. А она наверняка не отсиживается в стороне. Всемогущие лоа, скорее бы добраться..._ "  
Добравшиеся до места укротители ящеров застали весьма неприятную картину - нападавшие отступники, во-первых, заручились помощью мо́гу, а во-вторых, оскверняли священные статуи лоа, давя его влияние в его же храме. Действовать нужно было незамедлительно.  
Атакующие были весьма неприятно удивлены присоединившимся к защитникам храма укротителям ящеров. К'цлотек с низким вибрирующим рёвом атаковал группу отступников, - среди которых были и мо́гу - разметав их в стороны. Шаман же во время его разбега ловко соскочил вниз, карающим молотом бури обрушиваясь на врагов чуть в стороне. Через пару мгновений рядом с приземлившимся и окутавшим себя щитом из молний зандаларом появилась пара духов-равазавров, присоединившихся к контратаке на нападавших.  
Тролль же сначала добрался до загонов с детьми Резана, отпирая их и спешно уходя в сторону, чтобы не быть раздавленным разъярёнными ящерами, вырвавшимися наружу. Вскинув голову, Краджи прикинул маршрут к главной постройке, где чаще всего бывала Ашелани, после чего вновь присоединился к силам обороны, обрушивая ярость стихий на головы отступников и распарывая когтями плоть врагов.  
На какое-то время шаман потерял счёт времени в этой мясорубке, выплюнувшей его к главному святилищу. Вход был заслонён куполом Света, не дававшим захватчикам пройти внутрь и защищавший оборонявшихся зандалар. Зоркий глаз тролля заметил женскую фигуру с воздетыми руками.  
Внезапно откуда-то со стороны раздался сначала рык Старого К'цлотека, а следом за ним, через несколько секунд, раздался громовой гневный рёв куда как более крупного, судя по звуку, существа. Защитники, услышав парный рык дьявозавров, воспряли духом, переходя в контратаку. Краджи, оскалившись, воззвал к своему лоа, могучему громовому ящеру Акунде, прося даровать благословение для того, чтобы покарать отступников.  
Небеса расколол гром и из мгновенно сгустившихся чёрных туч в группу нападавших ударила молния. Получивший ответ на своё обращение зандалар вскинул раскрытые ладони к небу, словно вбирая энергию бури, и стал стремительно менять форму, становясь воплощением гнева воздушной стихии, и громыхнув искажённым голосом: "Смерть отступникам!", вернулся в битву.  
Шум боя не стихал ни на минуту. Отступники сражались отчаянно, почти иступлённо, из последних сил сбиваясь небольшими группами и контратакуя защитников. Преимущество теперь было явно не на их стороне, но никто из культистов даже и не думал сдаваться или обращаться в бегство.  
Возможно, не будучи непосредственным участником событий, Краджи задумался бы, что движет ими: озлобленными, не иначе как лишёнными коварным Зулом воли, стремящимися изо всех сил уничтожить Храм Лоа Королей, Света Империи... Однако же ему было не до этого.  
Пока призрачные ящеры, бессменные спутники шамана, заживо раздирали очередного истошно вопящего предателя, он сам ещё раз невольно обратил свой взор к центральной постройке Храма.  
Купол Света над зданием к этому моменту уже рассеялся и последние его защитники, небольшой отряд прелатов Резана, по обыкновению охранявших покой Верховной Жрицы и сердце Святилища, выбрался наружу, тесня вниз с широких каменных ступеней захватчиков.  
Тела прелатов окружали тонкие, но практически нерушимые барьеры Света, а с затянутых грозовыми тучами небес то и дело срывались потоки чистого обжигающего врагов сияния.  
Ашелани была с ними. За их широкими спинами, но все же достаточно уязвима для стрел, копий и сгустков тёмной магии, хаотично мечущихся над полем боя.  
На Верховной Жрице, как и всегда, не было доспехов, лишь тонкое золотисто-алое одеяние да тяжёлые украшения, ощутимо сковывающие движения. Краджи не видел ее лица, скрытого массивной ритуальной маской, напоминающей те, что носили Дети Резана, находящиеся на службе Империи, но он знал, что сейчас оно искажено праведным гневом и безрассудством, так свойственными ей.

 _"Что же ты делаешь?!"_ — внутри у шамана все на миг сжалось. — _"Если твоя затея провалится, то погибнут все твои жрецы, что укрылись в Храме и остались сейчас без должной защиты!"_

Он хотел было рвануться назад, ей навстречу, и плевать, что для этого пришлось бы вновь прорываться сквозь толпы врагов и рисковать своей жизнью. Укрыть, защитить, спасти...  
Но Ашелани в этот же миг, презрев всяческую опасность, открыто вышла на верхнюю ступень Храма и вновь вскинула руки к тёмным небесам.  
Силуэт жрицы мгновенно окутало золотое Сияние, образуя яркое кольцо вокруг точёной фигуры, а затем волна мягкого исцеляющего Света хлынула во всех направлениях, исцеляя раненых союзников и вдыхая жизнь в умирающих.  
Мгновение - и в плечо Верховной Жрицы, словно в наказание за её дерзость, с противным визгом вонзилась тонкая зачарованная стрела. Крупные капли крови устремились по руке, падая вниз и разбиваясь о камни Храма вместе с дождевыми, однако она стерпела боль, продолжая читать молитву.  
Влажный воздух вновь прорезал громогласный рык, а камни под ногами защитников и нападающих ощутимо задрожали.

— Di’chuka Rezan! — воскликнула жрица и на поле боя, давя в ужасе разбегающихся противников, ворвался сам Лоа Королей.

Над храмом гремела мощнейшая гроза, а острые стрелы молний помогали оборонявшихся, разя неприятеля, а появление на основном поле боя самого Резана стало началом конца для атакующих. Громовой рёв вторил гневу бури над головами, возвещая о победе.


	6. Изнуряющая пустыня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Fleur - Улыбки сфинксов

Пустыня… Почти вся сознательная жизнь была прожита здесь. Солнце немилосердно обжигало кожу днём, ночью же становилось очень холодно, вынуждая собираться у костров либо закутываться в тёплую одежду.  
Родителей сослали в Вол’дун, когда Талерджи был ещё ребёнком - участие, даже косвенное, в политических дрязгах при дворе Дазар’алора не пошло семье на пользу. Генерал Джакра’зет оказался предусмотрительным и вышвырнул неугодных из города, обвинив в измене. Чудом им удалось выжить, добравшись до руин, — ныне тут находится аванпост Опалённых песков — где они столкнулись с другими изгнанниками. В их компании выживать стало немного проще.  
За прошедшие после их изгнания годы ещё немало зандалар приходило к поселению, да вот только не все из них выжили. Засухи, болезни, дикие звери, налёты банд более агрессивных изгнанников… Закон пустыни был суров - приспособься либо умри. Сильный пожирает слабого. Выживай любой ценой - это было известно каждому, кто жил в пустыне. Им всем приходилось буквально вырывать у судьбы каждый прожитый день.  
Предрасположенность молодого тролля к природной магии исцеления спасла, однако, не одну жизнь. Связь с миром Духов у мальчика обнаружили ещё в столице, до изгнания. Намного позже, уже по достижении совершеннолетия, Талерджи по подсказке родителей обратился к лоа, который покровительствовал друидам - могучему ящеру-равазавру Гонку, поднеся у импровизированного святилища дары, необходимые для Ритуала Посвящения. Лоа не обошёл юного целителя своим вниманием, и его покровительство в итоге поспособствовало укреплению авторитета юноши в небольшой общине.  
Годы шли, состав общины всё так же неспешно менялся. Молодой друид нашёл себе спутницу, которая зачала от него ребёнка, но пустыня жестока - однажды отлучившись из поселения собрать травы, женщина больше не вернулась. Хищники ли, несчастный случай ли - этого было уже не узнать. Жизнь - выживание - других же продолжалась.  
И вот, спустя годы, неожиданно выяснилось, что Империи они всё же нужны. Что большая часть из них была выставлена вон зря. Что генерал Джакра’зет, из-за которого они все оказались в пустыне на долгие годы, борясь за каждый прожитый день - предатель. И что они - их помощь - не будет лишней в борьбе против нового врага - Альянса.  
В столице, куда приплыл корабль с ними на борту, на них смотрели кто с любопытством, кто с настороженностью, кто откровенно с опаской. По соседству за высадкой наблюдали за ними закованные в латы крепкие ребята - явно кто-то посерьёзнее обычной стражи. Талерджи отметил их присутствие, отнесясь к нему одновременно с пониманием - неизвестно, насколько покладистыми будут новоприбывшие - и обидой - во имя лоа, если бы они хотели кого-то убить, они бы это сделали ещё на корабле!  
Пока их разместили в каких-то бараках. Друид, как негласный лидер прибывших, понимал, что необходимо достать для остальных пропитание и другие ресурсы. Превратившись в саблеклыка, друид тихой тенью выскользнул из постройки, направившись в город.  
Но, поплутав некоторое время по улицам в поисках местного рынка, зандалар с досадой осознал, что, кажется, в столице заблудиться оказалось слишком просто. Выполнив обратную метаморфозу, тролль покрутил головой в поисках кого-нибудь, кто подскажет как.. ладно, если не найти рынок, то хотя бы как выбраться обратно к баракам! Но, как назло, в разгар дня на этой тихой и узкой улочке никого не было. Раздражённо выругавшись, Талерджи развернулся и широким шагом направился в обратную сторону, к лестницам - возможно, на соседних улицах есть кому задать вопрос, благо где-то в отдалении слышался уже более подходящий такому городу шум.  
Однако компанию друид себе нашёл гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал — напряжённо размышляя о сложившейся ситуации и совершая очередной поворот в этом чёртовом каменном лабиринте, он с размаху налетел на какого-то тролля. Кинув один только взгляд на незнакомца, зандалар резко отпрыгнул, готовый метнуться в ближайший переулок — и совершенно забыв, что минуту назад он искал хоть кого-нибудь. Это был один из тех закованных в вороную шипастую броню бойцов, которые наблюдали за ними на пристани. Мужчина чуть наклонил голову, изучая напрягшегося и явно готового выполнить ретираду Талерджи, и вполне мирно произнёс:

— Приветствую. Тебе нужна помощь?

Друид настороженно, как дикий зверь, глянул на воина, размышляя. Но потом решил, что помощь ему действительно не помешает. Чуть расслабившись, Талерджи признался, что он заблудился и не может найти дорогу. Кивнув, воин согласился помочь в сей нехитрой беде, тем более Дазар’алор действительно имеет довольно запутанное строение улиц.  
По пути друид разговорился с провожатым и, петляя вместе с воином по улицам, в процессе разговора посетовал насчёт проблем со снабжением, на что получил внимательный взгляд и совершенно неожиданное обещание разобраться с этими сложностями после того, как они доберутся до места.  
И не соврал. После его ухода спустя совсем короткий промежуток времени в бараки привезли одежду и питание для прибывших. Тролль задумчиво качнул головой своим мыслям. Видимо, решение сменить жестокую пустыню на город и не было таким уж неправильным. И видимо они действительно нужны.


	7. Любимая еда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/VuqnxOJ - иллюстрация от соавтора  
> Derek Duke - Faerie Dragon - музыкальная тема

Подходя к баракам, где сейчас обитали бывшие изгнанники, тролль удовлетворённо отметил около здания детишек - что местных, что прибывших - и чуть в стороне кого-то из взрослых, что-то обсуждающих со стражником. Одежда на них разительно отличалась от той, что он видел в первый раз - значит, как минимум часть припасов им передали. Хотя в любом случае надо переговорить с их старшим - возможно, требуется какая-нибудь ещё помощь. Не то чтобы воин рвался быть благодетелем, но против приказов начальства не попрёшь.  
Табору окликнул одного из прибывших детишек:

— Эй, малой. Где ваш старший?

Ребёнок замер, настороженно глядя вверх, в лицо мужчине, но отвечать не торопился. Зандалар уже открыл было рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, как услышал обращённое к нему:

— Ты **меня** искал?

Воин вскинул глаза на звук голоса, почти сразу наткнувшись взглядом на уже знакомого тролля.

— Верно, тебя. Насколько я вижу, припасы вам доставили.

— Да. Спасибо. Твоё вмешательство, видимо, заставило их пошевеливаться, — хмыкнул друид, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на рослого соплеменника. — Ты хотел узнать только это или у тебя какие-то ещё вопросы?

Табору уже хотел было откланяться, но вместо этого, задумчиво побарабанив пальцами по навершию меча, внезапно для самого себя сказал:

— Прошлое знакомство со столицей у тебя явно произошло не в самых спокойных условиях. А тебе в дальнейшем знание города пригодится. Пошли, покажу.

Друид явно немного опешил от предложения неожиданно заявившегося к баракам воина. Но не мог не согласиться, что узнать Дазар'Алор получше явно не помешает, в этом его нежданный благодетель был совершенно прав.

— Ну, пойдём, — с лёгкой долей неуверенности ответил целитель, пожав плечами.

— И да, чтобы не называть друг друга “эй, ты”... Табору, — протянул руку воин.

— Талерджи.

Прогулка по столице затянулась на несколько часов. Тролль явно страдал от жары в тяжёлом латном доспехе, однако стоически это терпел, показывая город и акцентируя внимание своего спутника на важных деталях. Друид крутил головой по сторонам, осматриваясь с явным любопытством, иногда задавая вопросы, но при этом старался не отставать от провожатого. В конце концов Табору, уже явно утомлённый - он и до визита к бывшим изгнанникам не сидел на месте - завернул в один из самых новых переулочков.

— Вот тут недавно разместились наши новые союзники-ордынцы. Узнать достаточно просто - очень отличается оформление лавочек и таверны... Кстати о таверне. Я предлагаю заглянуть перекусить и немного передохнуть - ты, как я вижу, тоже притомился. — Зандалар толкнул дверь, заходя в помещение. Целителю не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за соплеменником, осматриваясь с не меньшим любопытством, чем на улице. Хозяином помещения был высокий эльф со странным тёмно-фиолетовым оттенком кожи, а само убранство таверны было в довольно приятных глазу оттенках и стилистике.  
Пока Талерджи с живым интересом вертел головой, воин заказал перекусить чего-то лёгкого и, после некоторых колебаний, заказал ещё и десерт, поддавшись на весьма аппетитные описания оных ночнорожденным.

— Давай вон там в углу сядем. Поесть в ближайшее время донесут, — раздалось внезапно над ухом у друида, заставив невольно дёрнуться в сторону, подняв глаза на спутника.

— Тебя не устраивает место в углу? — по-своему истолковал замешательство целителя Табору.

— Да нет, устраивает, ты просто тихо подошёл, — чуть улыбнулся тот. — Или я засмотрелся… Красиво тут.

Зандалары устроились за столом в углу, и воин с удовольствием вытянул гудящие от долгой ходьбы ноги. Нет, определённо на сегодня с экскурсией по городу стоит заканчивать, он уже явно утомился от этого всего. Да и они ключевые точки вроде как уже обошли…

— Это чего такое? — с подозрением уставился на притащенный вместо быстро опустевшего подноса с основными блюдами поднос со сладким друид.

— Десерт. Сладкое, — несколько невнятно ответил сходу закинувший несколько виноградин в рот Табору. — Фрукты и пироженки. Какие-то новые. Хозяин рекомендовал, сказал, что спросом пользуются.

Тролль недоверчиво изучал на находящиеся перед ним на столе сладости. Последний раз он ел что-то подобное ещё до изгнания, будучи маленьким троллёнком. И сейчас вот его угощают… Ещё и пахнет так приятно…

Замешательство спутника воин оценил опять же по-своему.

— Да не собираюсь я тебя травить, не делай такое лицо. Иначе тогда какой резон мне их тоже есть. — И в доказательство своих слов он в два укуса прикончил первую попавшую под руку пироженку.

Пример оказался убедительным - Талерджи неуверенно выцепил приглянувшуюся ему сладость и решительно, пока не передумал, откусил небольшой кусочек. Это было намного ярче всплывшего где-то на границе памяти вкуса из детства, и друид, уже не особо раздумывая, махом запихал пироженку в рот, как будто внезапно испугался, что её могут отнять.  
Табору, открывший было рот чтобы сказать, что не обязательно так резко заглатывать еду, потому что никто отнимать её не будет, запнулся, увидев совершенно по-детски счастливое лицо целителя. Оно настолько контрастировало с тем, которое он видел до этого, что зандалар невольно умилился. Вроде такой суровый и подозревающий всех окружающих в желании организовать подставу для него мужчина, а тут такая истинно детская искренняя радость от поедания пироженки. Воин чуть откинулся на спинку стула, задумчиво перекатывая в пальцах стакан с напитком и с улыбкой глядя на Талерджи, упоённо изучающего содержимое подноса.  
В какой-то момент друид заметил выражение лица молча смотрящего на него соплеменника и смущённо положил приглянувшуюся ему сладость обратно, сбивчиво извинившись за несдержанность. Было заметно, что ему весьма неловко перед малознакомым троллем за своё поведение. Табору махнул свободной рукой:

— Да брось, всё нормально. Значит, не зря эти пироженки пользуются спросом.

Посидев ещё некоторое время в таверне, мужчины решили, что с сегодняшним экскурсом можно заканчивать. На улице уже начинало смеркаться, и оба участника прогулки ускорили шаг, вновь петляя по запутанным улочкам города, направляясь к бараку.

— Как вы только тут ориентируетесь, лоа побери… — пробурчал целитель, без труда поспевая за стремительно шагающим воином.

— Дело практики, — хмыкнул тот в ответ. — Скоро и ты научишься так же ходить.

— Было бы неплохо… — под нос проворчал друид.

После очередного поворота из уже сгустившихся сумерек выплыли стены барака.

— Вот мы и на месте, — флегматично заметил Табору, как будто Талерджи сам не видел постройки у себя перед носом. — Не стесняйся обращаться, если что-то понадобится.

Немного озадаченный целитель кивнул, пожав протянутую на прощание широкую руку воина и, машинально проводив взглядом нырнувшего в темноту зандалара, вошёл в здание.  
Уже засыпая, друид тихо мурлыкнул под нос, вспоминая события дня и забытые после десятилетий в пустыне вкусы. Ночью ему снились сладости.


	8. Встреча с предком

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Summoning - Where Hope And Daylight Die

Нарушая ночную тишину, где-то мерно, гулко капала вода. Сквозь маленькое зарешечённое окошко в углу около самого потолка в камеру проникали лунные лучи, давая крайне тусклый свет. Зандалар выдохнул, разминая, насколько возможно, затёкшие от оков конечности. Прошло уже несколько недель с момента, как ему не повезло угодить в лапы Альянса. Чудом его не убили, спас только чин - младшего офицера предпочли взять в плен в надежде узнать что-нибудь важное о войсках. Но Табору молчал, с нескрываемым презрением глядя на врагов. Молчал, даже когда в ход пошли нечестные, но чаще всего эффективные средства для того, чтобы выбить информацию - пытки. Зачарованные кандалы же блокировали всякую магию, в том числе не давая работать и регенерации - псы Альянса качественно подошли к вопросу.  
Несколько более эффективным было психическое воздействие - оно выматывало, запуская липкие, противные щупальца в сознание, заставляя терять надежду и постепенно впадать в апатию.  
Да что ж такое… Мужчина потёр лицо и тихо выругался. Его до сих пор одолевало и чувство вины за то, что немалая часть отряда полегла из-за того, что они попали в засаду - тоже мне, командир, не только нормально отбиться не смогли, но и ещё и сам в плен угодил. Да и на освобождение рассчитывать не приходится, а шансов сбежать воину пока не выпадало.  
В попытке отгородиться от неприглядной реальности мысль скакнула к не так давно прибывшим из пустыни соплеменникам. На момент, как их отряд в очередной раз отправили в Штормсонг, бывшие изгнанники уже начали потихоньку обживаться в столице, изучая город и осторожно общаясь с жителями. Зандалар негромко хмыкнул, вспомнив лидера прибывших и знакомство с ним, а также случайно открывшуюся маленькую слабость этого подозрительного пустынного кота - сладости. Любовь сурового и настороженно относившегося к окружающим целителя к сладкому своим контрастом очень умиляла тролля - в моменты их периодических экскурсий по городу ближе к концу прогулки он заруливал в уже известную обоим таверну чтобы угостить Талерджи какой-нибудь очередной экзотической пироженкой. И, лоа побери, каждый раз сидел с улыбкой, наблюдая за умильным выражением лица, появлявшегося на лице спутника. Табору невольно улыбнулся и сейчас, вспомнив это и где-то внутри подавив червячок мысли, что больше побыть для кого-то Дедушкой Зимой может и не выйти.  
На улице закричала какая-то птица, выдернув воина из мыслей о прошлом и возвращая в не сильно приятное настоящее. Опустив взгляд на скованные короткой цепью руки, зандалар вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, в отчаянии воззвав к предкам с просьбой дать совет.  
Всё так же где-то мерно капала вода. Мужчина сосредоточился на этом звуке и, повинуясь непонятному порыву, постарался дышать в том же ритме, что падали капли, срывающиеся в полёт. Воздух в камере как будто стал плотнее и тяжелее и стало совсем тихо.

— Табору, мальчик мой. Ты что-то совсем упал духом, — внезапно нарушил тишину скрипучий знакомый голос.

Воин, не поверив собственным ушам, открыл глаза. Не мог владелец этого голоса быть тут, совершенно исключено! Хотя бы по той причине, что он уже лет пятнадцать как мёртв…

Но нет, рядом на соломенном матрасе сидел старый седой тролль, внимательно смотрящий на зандалара.

— Дедушка?... — мужчина вскинул брови, невольно потянувшись скованными руками к духу давно умершего родственника - при ближайшем рассмотрении стало заметно, что сквозь старца просвечивает стена, поэтому сомнения в том, что это именно дух, отпали сразу. — Но… как?

В душе всколыхнулись сильные эмоции - своего деда зандалар очень любил и уважал. После того, как отец однажды не вернулся с боевого задания, у него больше никого не осталось, кроме старого шамана - деда по отцовской линии, что воспитывал его с раннего детства. Более пятнадцати лет старик был примером для Табору - никогда не отказывая в помощи и всегда поддерживая, обучая большей части того, что знал сам.. и уйдя в мир духов через год после того, как молодой тролль был принят в ряды воинов Империи.

— Тебе требовалась моя помощь, и я пришёл. У меня не так много времени, поэтому просто слушай. Ты, мой мальчик, всегда отличался исключительной силой - не только физической, но и силой духа. Твои враги используют плохое вуду, чтобы сломить тебя, — старик провёл длинной сухой рукой над головой внука, как будто что-то снимая. — Но ни одно вуду не превзойдёт вуду зандалар, Табору. Помни, что ты могучий воин великой Империи Зандалари, твой дух силён. И твоя вера, твои убеждения… помогут тебе справиться. Прислушайся к себе - и поймёшь, ради кого и чего тебе стоит держаться, мой мальчик.

Старый тролль мягко улыбнулся и растаял в неверном лунном свете, освещавшем помещение. Зандалар качнул головой, усмехнувшись - старый пень был чертовски прав. Подавленное настроение исчезло, уступив место инстинкту хищного зверя, сидящего в долгой засаде. Нужен только подходящий момент. Приободрившийся тролль устроился поудобнее - насколько это вообще было возможно в таких условиях - на матрасе, проваливаясь в сон. Нужно накопить сил.  
И через пару дней подходящий момент настал. Табору отчего-то твёрдо был уверен, что сегодня ему удастся сбежать. Сегодня ночью что-то будет. Не стоит спать.  
День прошёл достаточно спокойно — до пленника, казалось, никому не было дела. Но, когда солнце осветило на прощание пурпурным светом закатных лучей камеру, прячась до следующего утра, ситуация изменилась. На смену дневному караулу заступил ночной. Бойцы посмеивались, что-то обсуждая между собой - к сожалению, караульное помещение было довольно далеко и тролль не мог разобрать, о чём шла речь. Чуть позднее, когда за стенами крепости уже было темно, от караулки в конце коридора донёсся негромкий шум - видимо, был какой-то местный праздник, и до воина доносились звяканье бутылок и смех стражников. Прекрасно. Ночная смена, видимо, решила, что можно расслабиться. Табору усмехнулся - Владыка Кошек сегодня явно благоволит ему.  
Ближе к полуночи кто-то из стражей вспомнил, что неплохо бы было проверить пленников - насколько тролль знал, несколько камер в самом конце коридора тоже не пустовали, в ближайших же никого не было. Вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги, мужчина сел поудобнее. Обманчиво расслабленная поза ни за что не обманула бы знающего человека, но кто сказал, что на неё не купится пьяный страж?  
Стражник остановился напротив его камеры, освещая её факелом, и размашисто пошатнулся. Удивительно, как он вообще дошёл - тролль поморщился от запаха, доносившегося со стороны стражника.

— Аааа, ордынсск-я пппогань… — пьяно осклабился человек. — Шшшто, как те т-тут… нра-и-ца?..

И страж хохотнул от своей “оригинальной” и “смешной” шутки. Зандалар ответил, сильно коверкая всеобщий - он знал его свободно, но облегчать жизнь пьяному недоноску он не собирался:

— Было значительно лучше, пока тут не появилось твоё рыло.

Лицо человека покраснело от натуги и бешенства, и на Табору обрушился шквал малопонятных ругательств - почему-то не во весь голос, но это даже было на руку. Надо подразнить его ещё. Пусть потеряет бдительность от гнева.  
Несколько насмешливых фраз, брошенных троллем, достигли своей цели, и страж, злобно бормоча ругательства, трясущимися от злости руками открыл камеру, входя внутрь. Враг перед ним был прикован на короткую цепь и человек совершенно не боялся - да и пьяному море по колено. Что ему сможет сделать этот дикарь!  
Зандалар внимательно наблюдал за тюремщиком, выжидая удобный момент.

_“Отлично… Ближе, ближе…”_ — подумал он, а вслух презрительно выплюнул, оскалив клыки: — Да ты боишься меня. Даже прикованного. Трус.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы стражник, шипя совершенно непотребные ругательства, подошёл ближе, явно вознамерившись проучить наглую ордынскую тварь. Именно этого и добивался воин.  
Страж не ожидал атаки, ставшей для него фатальной - алкоголь притупил скорость реакции. Поддержав обмякшее тело, чтобы на грохот латных доспехов не сбежались все остальные бойцы, Табору аккуратно опустил его на пол, попутно затушив факел, - лишнее внимание привлекать было ни к чему - и пошарил по поясу, тут же наткнувшись на небольшую связку ключей - судя по всему, от кандалов, от камер осталась торчать в замке двери. Потрясающая самоуверенность, но она играла на руку троллю. Повозившись, мужчина наконец смог снять свои оковы, после чего прислушался - со стороны караулки раздавалось смачное похрапывание. Ой кому-то завтра не повезёт…  
Из крепости зандалар выбирался как заправский разведчик - действительно был какой-то праздник, и окружающим не было никакого дела до тихой тени, выскользнувшей со двора. Правда, одинокому стражу на выходе из ворот пришлось свернуть шею и аккуратно отволочь в придорожные кусты, после этого стащив с него пояс с оружием - на поясе тролля, конечно, не застегнётся, но без оружия дальше идти было нельзя.  
Тихо выдохнув, Табору посмотрел на звёзды, прикидывая, в какую сторону ему двигаться к ближайшей базе. Дорога была неблизкая, но от того, что он стоит на месте, она не станет короче. Тролль мысленно обратился к лоа, прося даровать ему удачу в дороге, после чего двинулся в путь.  
На небе особенно ярко замерцал Тигриный Глаз, как будто реагируя на просьбу мужчины, а заодно и присматривая за своим последователем.

_«Доброй дороги…»_


	9. Рассвет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Two Steps From Hell - Flight Of The Silverbird

Второй день в пути. И ровно второй день с момента побега была совершенно отвратительная погода. Дождь не прекращался ни на минуту, не давая толком затянуться ранам после нескольких недель плена, - не спасала даже расовая регенерация, а повязки, которые кое-как соорудил себе тролль, были постоянно промокшими. Дороги приходилось выбирать очень аккуратно, поскольку на мокрой грязи прекрасно отпечатывались следы тяжёлого мужчины. К счастью, в первую ночь ему удалось уйти от крепости достаточно далеко до начала дождя, чтобы сейчас так просто найти его следы, но бдительности терять не стоило. А с хмурого рассвета, встретившего Табору на вражеской земле, и начался этот проклятый ливень. Ему тут явно были не рады.  
Ночью уставший воин смог урвать пару часов на сон — силы были нужны, он хоть и прошёл за эти сутки большую часть маршрута, но впереди ещё не менее длинный день. Даже если он доберётся… Стоп, никаких “даже если”. Когда он доберётся до базы, ему ещё предстоит пройти через всю ту прелесть отношения к военнопленным, которые из этого самого плена и сбежали. Зандалар неоднократно с этим сталкивался, но до того... он был с другой стороны.  
Следующий рассвет снова начался — или, лучше сказать, продолжился? — с всё того же отвратительного дождя. Когда же это закончится?..  
К середине дня тролль наконец добрался до Крепости Клыка войны. Здесь уже свои. Можно немного выдохнуть. Дорога через вражеские земли, при вооружении в один меч-бастард - это даже не смешно. Табору понимал, что ему чертовски повезло и что лоа были к нему благосклонны, иначе бы он за полтора суток живым и даже, хвала лоа, незамеченным не добрался до базы.  
Ещё больше троллю повезло, что перед разговором с интендантом крепости его наконец-то нормально перевязали и даже немного покормили — никто не был заинтересован в том, чтобы заморить соратника голодом. Ещё бы при этом под конвоем не держали — было бы сказочно, но воин прекрасно осознавал своё положение на текущий момент и претензий не предъявлял.  
После разговора с командиром крепости потянулись долгие дни, пока решали его судьбу по итогам разговоров и полученной информации, зандалара держали в местном аналоге темницы, заставив невольно хмыкнуть — из вражеской тюрьмы сбежал, а теперь сиди у союзников. Рассветов Табору не видел — в камере были глухие стены.  
И опять лоа были милостивы к уставшему от злоключений троллю — его рассказам поверили и теперь готовились транспортировать в столицу для того, чтобы привести ценную боевую единицу в норму. Мужчина выдохнул, вознеся внеочередную хвалу Великому Охотнику и предкам, которые были к нему благосклонны эти дни.  
К Зулдазару корабль подходил на рассвете. Зандалар, выползший на палубу и зябко кутающийся в накидку, видел робкие лучи солнца, поднимавшегося над горизонтом, бликами отражавшиеся от высоких шпилей города. Столько дней он не видел солнца… Рассвет. На родной земле. Дома. Хвала лоа.  
Он жив, и этот рассвет был очередной важной вехой на пути к дальнейшим свершениям. Его жизнь продолжается.


	10. Зелье

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Omnia - Wytches Brew

К сожалению, одно лишь прибытие на родной материк не могло поправить физическое состояние воина. Табору редко бывало столь паршиво, как в этот раз — хоть его слегка и подлатали в Крепости Клыка войны, но общую степень морального и физического истощения это не убирало, а внутренних ресурсов для полноценной регенерации явно не хватало.  
Ноги сами довели зябко кутавшегося в накидку — это на жаре-то! — тролля до ставки. Дальше он очень смутно помнил происходящее из-за решившего капитулировать именно в этот момент организма: его что-то спрашивали, он что-то отвечал… потом какие-то обрывочные картинки — кажется, это были обрывки маршрута, которым его вели к лазарету.. где следующее уже осознанное видение — неведомым образом оказавшийся в комнате целитель-бедуин из недавно — недавно ли? — прибывших изгнанников, который отчаянно его тормошил, явно пытаясь привести в чуть более ясное состояние разума. Зандалар честно попытался понять, что от него хотят, каким-то беспомощным жестом сжав запястье руки друида. Смысл слов ускользал — Талерджи, кажется, говорил про какое-то зелье, но, видя что воин его не понимает, достал откуда-то (скорее всего из невидимой для Табору сумки) какую-то склянку и буквально влил в него содержимое. Дыхание у мужчины перехватило, он хрипло закашлялся, после чего сознание покладисто выключилось.  
...Мммм, о великие лоа, как болит голова… Как будто он накануне выпил в одно лицо бочку местного самогона. Но при этом, по ощущениям, общее состояние организма было на порядок лучше, нежели вечером. Воин сел на кровати, не открывая глаз, однако, когда нога коснулась чьих-то.. волос?.., тролль всё же открыл глаза, глянув под ноги. И помотал головой, — правда, тут же об этом пожалев — когда увидел свернувшегося клубочком и спящего на собственной накидке целителя.

— Какого чёрта… — одними губами произнёс воин, искренне недоумевая, что вообще происходит и почему друид спит около кровати. Не дело это.

Идея поднять спящего сородича на кровать потерпела крах на моменте реализации — Талерджи моментально проснулся и гибким движением утёк в сторону, сонно-настороженно воззрившись на Табору. Медленно моргнув, друид несколько секунд соображал, после чего облегчённо выдохнул и ловко вскочил на ноги, шагнув к воину, пристально всматриваясь в его лицо, отчего мужчине стало несколько неуютно. Целитель бесцеремонно ощупал воина, явно что-то проверяя.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Если не считать чугунной головы — то ощутимо лучше, чем вчера, — слегка поморщился зандалар.

— А. Это побочный эффект от зелья! Сейчас, погоди… — кончики пальцев друида окутало зеленоватое свечение, и тролль мягко коснулся висков Табору, который ощутил, что головная боль сошла на нет. — Так должно быть лучше.

— Да, спасибо… Чем ты меня таким напоил? — Воин выдержал небольшую паузу и, посмеиваясь, уточнил: — Приворотным зельем небось?

Друид, начавший было рассказывать, что рецепт сего лечебного зелья он узнал в пустыне и что оно спасло — не без его усилий — много жизней, запнулся и несколько смутился. Но, раз сородич шутит, значит, лучше себя чувствует. Да и эффектов проклятья, которое было наложено на тролля в плену у Альянса, целитель больше не ощущал. Это тоже радовало Талерджи. Вдруг что-то вспомнив, он, немного помявшись, выдал:

— Это.. я тебе там пирожное принёс.. ну, из той таверны… на столе.. — жест в сторону прикроватной тумбочки. — Ну, раз тебе лучше, я, пожалуй, пойду.

И, прежде чем Табору хоть что-то успел сказать или как-то отреагировать, окончательно стушевавшийся бедуин подхватил сумку и выскользнул за дверь.

— И что это было?... — пробормотал удивлённо мужчина, глядя на дверь. Потом перевёл взгляд на тумбочку и понял, что пироженка лишней точно не будет — он зверски проголодался.

Что бы то ни было за зелье, которое ему вручил друид - оно определённо оказалось чертовски эффективным. И чёрт с ним, даже если приворотное!


	11. Вуду

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Godsmack - Voodoo Too

Спустя несколько дней почти выздоровевший тролль наконец смог покинуть лазарет. Перво-наперво следовало поблагодарить целителя за помощь, а заодно и узнать текущее положение дел в ставке — поскольку он сидел долгое время в плену, не мешает узнать свежие данные.  
По пути к ставке Табору столкнулся с одним из знакомых лекарей. Пообщавшись с ним, воин узнал, что друид последнее время прибился как целитель, помогая в лечении раненых, отлично при этом справляясь с обязанностями.

— Не знаю, что за методы лечения использует твой друг, но они весьма эффективны! — резюмировал лекарь.

В самой ставке, помимо новостей всякого рода, тролль узнал, что Талерджи за время, пока он был в плену, успел примелькаться, справляясь о нём буквально каждый день. Правда, последние несколько дней, как воин сюда попал, друид как-то перестал появляться.  
Узнавший всё, что хотел — и даже немного больше, — Табору решил теперь наведаться к самому целителю. Но с пустыми руками идти не годится, поэтому зандалар предварительно заглянул в привычную таверну за сладостями. Ночнорожденный-хозяин был рад увидеть одного из постоянных клиентов после долгого перерыва и порекомендовал новые пироженки, которые зандалар в итоге и взял.  
В гражданском Табору явно вызывал у бывших изгнанников меньше подозрений, чем в полном доспехе, и ему более охотно подсказали, как найти Талерджи. Стукнув костяшками по двери и дождавшись отклика изнутри, воин зашёл в комнату.  
Друид несколько удивлённо вскинул брови, глядя на вошедшего мужчину.

— Чем обязан?

— Ты очень быстро тогда ушёл… И я не успел поблагодарить тебя, — тролль окинул взглядом комнату целителя и перевёл глаза на её хозяина.

— Ну, допустим. — Талерджи скрестил руки на груди, глядя на воина. — Поблагодарил, считай. Только это хотел?

Табору покачал головой:

— Нет. Хотел попросить приготовить ещё таких зелий. Честно говоря, впервые с такими столкнулся, да ещё настолько эффективными…

Друид слегка расслабился и поднялся со стула, шагнув в угол комнаты, обустроенный под алхимическую лабораторию.

— Сейчас посмотрю, есть ли ингредиенты. — Тролль зашуршал какими-то мешочками, копаясь в травах и лоа знает в чём ещё. После небольшой паузы, во время которой воин с любопытством изучал внутреннее убранство комнаты, лекарь подвёл итоги осмотра: — Тебе повезло, на несколько банок у меня хватит. Надо будет с вашими напроситься в экспедицию в Вол’дун, запасы пополнить… — Талерджи обернулся на сородича и кивнул на стул, где не так давно сидел сам. — Надо будет подождать. Садись.

Приглашать Табору дважды не было необходимости. Сев на чуть скрипнувший под весом рослого зандалара стул, воин с интересом стал наблюдать за процессом варки зелий.  
Друид мелко растирал пустынные травы, что-то негромко бормоча под нос, пока закипала вода (прямого огня не было видно, скорее всего, использовался какой-то магический прибамбас). В клокочущую воду Талерджи сначала капнул сок какого-то растения, прошептав что-то под нос, отчего от варева пошёл густой пар песочного оттенка, моментально затянув всю комнату. После этого в воду в строго определённом, ведомом только друиду, порядке посыпались уже другие ингредиенты, сопровождаемые негромкими напевами - зандалар явно прибегал к помощи моджо при изготовлении своего зелья.  
Тролль, заворожённо наблюдающий за творящимся у него под носом вуду, — сейчас уже через густой пар, затянувший помещение — упустил, в какой момент Талерджи жестом фокусника смахнул пар, поднимавшийся от котелка, и ловко разлил по заранее подготовленным бутылочкам зелье тёмно-зелёного цвета, после чего закупорил их и развернулся к воину.

— Ну, готово. Теперь надо дать остыть — и можешь забирать.

Табору кивнул и, опустив взгляд на притащенную корзинку, с досадой понял, что за рассматриванием таинств вуду у себя перед носом он не заметил, как сгрыз купленные сладости в одно лицо. Неловко как. Ну, значит, догуляют вместе до таверны — Табору не любил быть должным что-то. Поднявшись со стула, он помахал рукой, чуть разгоняя пар:

— Хорошо, только ждать мы будем не здесь, а то как бы мне тебя откачивать после готовки не пришлось. Открывай окно и пойдём пройдёмся до таверны. — Чуть помявшись на взгляд целителя, воин пояснил: — Ну, так получилось, что я сам съел то, что принёс для тебя, пока смотрел на твои колдунства. Поэтому пока проветрится и остынет — как раз сходим за новыми.

Друид пожал плечами, чуть вскинув брови:

— Ну, пойдём.

Как выяснилось, пока Талерджи готовил зелье, уже подкрались сумерки, и город неспешно расцветал золотыми цветами факелов и жаровен вдоль улиц.  
Мужчины направились в сторону квартала, где находилась таверна. После нескольких минут молчания друид нарушил тишину:

— Рад, что ты вернулся. Слабо представляю, каково тебе там было.. — неопределённый жест.

— Не очень здорово. Не сильно хотел бы это обсуждать, — скривился воин. — Наши ребята сказали, что ты частенько к ним заходил, справлялся обо мне. Не знаю, чем я заслужил такое внимание, но спасибо тебе.

Талерджи, вдруг снова смутившись и что-то буркнув под нос, ускорил шаг и обогнал своего спутника. Табору вскинул бровь и, усмехнувшись, тоже ускорился, чтобы сильно не отставать от целителя, усиленно делавшего вид, что его страшно интересует городской ночной пейзаж. Всё равно они в итоге пересекутся в таверне, как бы друид не стремился увильнуть от темы.


	12. Ядерная причёска

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Lindsey Stirling - Elements

Зандалар сидел на ковре среди подушек и лениво разбирал свитки и чертежи, которых с переездом супруга в Зулдазар стало какое-то непомерное количество. И ладно бы охотник держал ещё их в порядке, но нет, чёртовы бумажки расползались по всему дому...  
В стороне хлопнула дверь. Друид дёрнул ухом, услышав голос брата, и откликнулся на его фразу: “Братик, я дома!”. Маг, судя по интонациям, был чем-то взбудоражен и на вошедшего в комнату эльфа Яграхир всё же поднял взгляд, оторвавшись от бумаг. Насколько он понял по активной жестикуляции и обиженно-удивлённым интонациям плюхнувшегося рядом брата, Данаира вывел из душевного равновесия какой-то паладин, отпустивший какой-то весьма пошлый комментарий насчёт его внешнего вида. В силу юного возраста Дан принимал достаточно близко к сердцу подобные вещи. Сейчас, правда, маг - не без помощи зандалара - успокоился достаточно быстро: видимо, по пути домой основной эмоциональный всплеск закончился.  
Какое-то время Дан сидел просто привалившись к троллю и обняв его за руку, наблюдая за неспешным разбором бумажек, пока в какой-то момент не наткнулся взглядом на выбившуюся из-за уха Яграхира прядь волос.

— Братик, а можно я тебе косички позаплетаю?

Друид чуть вскинул брови - да, он расплетал волосы не особо часто и с густой гривой, каскадами ниспадающей на плечи и спину выглядел непривычно.

— Ну, валяй… - пожал плечами зандалар.

Маг просиял и, сходив за гребнем для волос, приступил к приведению творческого бардака на голове тролля в упорядоченный вид, вдохновенно мурлыкая что-то под нос. Яграхир, тихонько хмыкнув, вновь погрузился в разбор бумаг, пытаясь систематизировать их.  
Тонкие пальцы эльфа быстро и аккуратно цапали пряди волос, соединяя между собой в узкие косички, которые уже, в свою очередь, служили составляющими для более крупных кос и так далее. Друид, впавший в некоторое подобие медитации от сих нехитрых действий, периодически довольно жмурился, заодно радуясь вполне себе видимым перспективам доразобрать притащенные чертежи. Интересно, как долго они пробудут в относительном порядке, прежде чем Кей их снова растащит по дому?...  
Рассеянно кивнув на радостное Данаировское _“Ну вот, так гораздо лучше!”_ , - конечно, он почти закончил, это определённо лучше, чем было - Яграхир не обратил внимание на то, что маг уже упрыгал к себе в комнату. Поднявшись с пола и потянувшусь до хруста в затёкших конечностях, зандалар аккуратно сложил в ящик всю документацию и оттащил в мастерскую охотника, дабы потом не вздрагивать от негодующего “Где опять мои чертежи!?” на весь дом. И по пути на кухню, дабы заварить чаю и отдохнуть немного от трудов праведных, мужчина случайно скользнул взглядом по висевшему в коридоре зеркалу. И даже сделал по инерции пару шагов, прежде чем до него дошло, что он увидел.

— ....! - Тролль молча изумлённо воззрился на своё отражение. Данаир заплёл косички, да. Но в каком количестве!.. Десятками счёт не ограничивался. Самостоятельно расплетать это если и было возможно, то только с репейным маслом и убив тонну времени. Зандалар осторожно дотронулся до творческого безобразия на своей голове. Нет, определённо, в одиночку победить сиё даже не стоило пробовать.  
Мага, вдохновенно ковыряющегося в очередном конструкте, выцепили сильные руки, безо всякого усилия приподнявшие его в воздух и переставившие к двери, и он услышал:

— А теперь, радость моя, пойдём расплетать твоё восхитительное творение. Иначе на завтрашнем совещании я буду гвоздём программы.

Эльф кивнул, что-то пискнув, и последовал за троллем, сокрушённо качнув головой - такую красоту убирать! Но с братиком Дан спорить не стал. Как-нибудь в другой раз, возможно, Яграхир оценит такой вид причёсок.


	13. Разговор с тенями

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/LZe2XPT - коллаж к части  
> Two Steps From Hell – Wind Queen - музыкальная тема

По земле юркой змейкой пробежала позёмка, ударилась о латный сапог и рассыпалась на множество снежинок. Падал слабый снег, опускавшийся на латный доспех, украшенный черепами. Рыцарь смерти неторопливо шагала к видневшемуся в некотором отдалении обелиску, служившему печальным напоминанием о давно минувших днях - о кампании Нордскола, унёсшей жизни вряд ли меньшего количества людей, чем при начале атаки Плети.  
Мерно поскрипывал под тяжёлыми шагами снег, занёсший ведущую к стелле тропку. Среди сгущавшихся сумерек хорошо было видно красную гриву женщины и кровавые всполохи, периодически пробегавшие по массивному висевшему за спиной топору. На сгибе локтя бывшей чернокнижницы лежал букет из смешанных с папоротником роз алого и белого оттенков, перетянутый широкой чёрной лентой.  
Снег усиливался, и крупные хлопья кружились в причудливом танце, подгоняемые периодическими порывами ветра. Троллька наконец неспешно дошла до устремившего шпиль к небесам памятнику, на котором мягкими синим цветом сплеталась в имена вязь рун. Сделав ещё один шаг, Мэйра положила ладонь на несколько растрескавшуюся от времени поверхность зачарованного камня, пробегая глазами по наизусть известным именам. Все они - и она - отдали свои жизни для того, чтобы могли жить другие, на войне иначе не бывает.  
Рыцарь смерти качнула головой. Многие из них раньше часто являлись к ней во снах. Укоряли. Плакали. Просили. Потом сны стали приходить реже, постепенно становясь менее яркими, а лица бывших соратников утрачивали черты, став со временем всего лишь тенями. И всё, что они кричали, становилось гулким шёпотом.  
И даже сейчас, когда она стояла здесь, около памятника, тени всё равно как будто обступали, выныривая из снегопада, но молчали. Молчала и троллька, приходившая по старой привычке сюда раз в год. Она всегда будет помнить этот кошмар. Как и всегда будут приходить к ней в редких полуснах шепчущие тени.  
Мэйра опустилась на одно колено, стряхнув гулко бряцнувшей по камню перчаткой снег, очищая немного места, и положила около самого подножия стеллы букет.

_«Пусть сон ваш никто не потревожит»._

Бывшая чернокнижница поднялась и, резко развернувшись на пятках, стремительно направилась обратно в ставку.


	14. Тролль-аристократ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> L'Ame Immortelle - Masquerade  
> Иллюстрация к тексту от Nighthair:  
> https://imgur.com/a/C0LalVp

— Я **что** должен сделать? — недоверчиво уточнил тролль, скептически оглядывая предложенное его вниманию.

— Надеть это.

— Ты, верно, издеваешься.

— Ничуть! — довольно улыбнулся ночнорожденный. — Давай, одевайся, не тяни время. У нас его не так много.

— О Лоа, да почему я не могу надеть свой официальный костюм, а должен цеплять эти тряпки?! — страдальчески свёл брови зандалар.

— Потому что не полоооожено, — несколько издевательски протянул его собеседник, ухмыльнувшись. Впрочем, ухмылку он быстро стёр с лица, посерьёзнев: — Ты же видел, как проходят приёмы. Публика не поймёт.

— Вот меньше всего меня волнует мнение этих пафосных идиотов… — проворчал под нос друид, однако прекратив спорить и шагнув к костюму, лежавшему на кровати.

Спустя некоторое время Яграхир наконец облачился в сей пафосный наряд под бесконечные комментарии охотника, просиявшего, когда зандалар хмуро развернулся к нему, и немедленно потащившего супруга к зеркалу.

— Ну, смотри, как ты хорошо выглядишь! Дольше сопротивлялся!

Тролль мрачно обозревал своё отражение в зеркале. Кремовая рубашка, фиолетовый жилет с едва заметным хитрым узором, тёмно-лиловый пиджак с высоким воротом и пурпурные штаны, на которых красовался ремень с заковыристой эмблемой. Высокие сапоги, которые он был вынужден надеть к остальному комплекту, вызывали у мужчины особое недовольство - для привыкшего ходить почти всё время босиком тролля они доставляли некоторое неудобство.

— О Лоа, дайте мне терпения… — едва слышно процедил под нос друид и уже громче произнёс, развернувшись к эльфу. — Ну, если мы готовы - давай выдвигаться, пока я не успел окончательно пожалеть о своём решении посетить сиё мероприятие.

Ктарис, нацепивший один из своих пафосных нарядов, украшенных перьями, ярко-фиолетовыми магическими камнями и лоа знает чем ещё, кивнул, активируя амулет и открывая портал в родовое поместье.  
Этот вечер показался Яграхиру бесконечным. Огромное количество приторных запахов, постоянный шум, куча разговоров ни о чём, которые периодически приходилось поддерживать... Вдобавок ко всему на него пялились как на экспонат на какой-нибудь экзотической выставке. Посмотреть конечно было на что - почти двухсполовинойметровый зандалар среди эльфов выделялся уже сам по себе, будучи более чем на голову выше основной массы присутствовавших, а уж в костюме, более приличествующем для сурамарской аристократии - был заметен вдвойне.  
Окончанию фуршета друид радовался, пожалуй, больше всех присутствовавших, а возвращение домой в Зандалар было лучшим завершением дня.  
Совсем перед сном Ктарис, устраиваясь поудобнее на плече у тролля и закрывая глаза, уточнил:

— Ну, вроде всё прошло не так и плохо, а?

Яграхир, уже открывший было рот для отповеди, внезапно, подавив усилием воли мстительную ухмылку, елейным голосом ответил:

— Всё прошло отлично, дорогой. Только не забудь, что у моего отца через месяц день рождения. Он нас тааак ждааал.. — И после паузы зандалар продолжил на полтона пониже: — А там у меня тоже будет для тебя сюрприз…


	15. Современное AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/epLJqy9 - иллюстрация от соавтора  
> Unheilig - Zelluloid - музыкальная тема

С трудом разлепив глаза, мужчина посмотрел на часы возле кровати.

_**9:00.** _

Так. Стоп. Через 40 минут совещание. А он ещё дома!

Матерясь на несработавший - или не услышанный - будильник, тролль слетел с кровати, цапнув со стула с вечера приготовленный костюм и одеваясь буквально на ходу. Собравшись в рекордные сроки и схватив ключи от машины, мужчина так же пулей выскочил на улицу. Через несколько секунд машина довольно резво вырулила из двора и влилась в общий поток на магистрали.  
Яграхир вёл машину агрессивно, быстро уйдя в разрешенные на автомагистрали 140 км/ч. Обычно он не гонял с такой скоростью, но риск опоздать на собрание руководителей отделов, которое было назначено в связи с приездом главы корпорации, заставлял его сильно поторопиться. Зандалар ненавидел весь этот официоз - вместо чёрного костюма-тройки, хоть и отлично сидевшего на нём, он гораздо охотнее бы надел более привычные джинсы и рубашку, а длинные тёмные волосы, наскоро заплетённые в широкую косу, смотрелись гораздо уместнее именно к такому типу одежды, нежели к официальному.  
Когда машина втиснулась на подземную стоянку, оставалось чуть более десяти минут до встречи, а в зал совещаний он подошёл совсем впритык к назначенному времени, раздражённо скинув пиджак на спинку стула и плюхнувшись на оный. Слава богам, само высокое начальство ещё не явилось и тролль шумно выдохнул, открыв ноутбук и запустив рабочие программы, но ничего начать по рабочему процессу не успел - ровно в 9:39 дверь открылась и в конференц-зал вошёл сам глава корпорации, высокий сухощавый ночнорожденный в годах, а за ним следом - какой-то незнакомый эльф, однако при ближайшем рассмотрении Яграхир обнаружил некоторое сходство между ним и главой. Впрочем, как скоро и выяснилось, это был его сын, который, как пояснили всем руководителям подразделений, будет теперь главой местного филиала и необходимо его ввести в курс дел по проектам.  
В числе первых отчитавшись о главном проекте и наиболее важных побочных, которые сейчас были в процессе разработки, Яграхир вернулся на своё место и вновь уткнулся в ноутбук, вернувшись в работу и краем уха слушая происходящее, изредка переводя внимательный взгляд на оратора.  
По завершении совещания зандалар в числе прочих поднялся со своего места, небрежно перебросив через руку пиджак, захлопнув ноутбук и цапнув его подмышку, и только собрался покинуть помещение, как его окликнул “большой босс”, настоятельно попросив ещё ненадолго задержаться. Подавив зародившееся в груди раздражение, - работа сама себя не сделает, а на сегодня было запланировано достаточно много - тролль развернулся к боссу, поправив чуть съехавшие очки, и подошёл к обоим эльфам.

— Сэр? — вежливо склонил голову мужчина.

— Яграхир. Это Ктарис, — указал глава в сторону стоящего рядом более молодого эльфа. — Как ты понял, он в данном филиале будет за главного. И он также будет курировать все проекты под твоим началом, как наиболее важные сейчас. Все отчёты и всю информацию по ним пересылай теперь ему. Ктарис, он тебя введёт в курс текущего положения дел и дальнейших планов. — Ночнорожденный кинул быстрый взгляд на часы. — В общем, господа, пообщайтесь поподробнее, у меня ещё масса дел, не терпящих отлагательств. Хорошего дня.

Учтиво склонив голову, “большой босс” стремительно покинул уже опустевший зал, оставив наедине подшефного и новоявленного начальника, который, судя по кислой мине в спину выходящему отцу, не испытывал по этому поводу особого энтузиазма.  
Проводив главу корпорации глазами, мужчины обменялись взаимно оценивающе-недовольными взглядами, и, резко развернувшись, молодой эльф направился к двери в свой кабинет, бросив через плечо:

— Жду Вас у себя через час. Надеюсь, Вы в состоянии подготовить за это время нужные сведения, которые раскроют тему проекта лучше, чем речь на совещании.

Яграхир с минуту сверлил закрывшуюся за новым начальником дверь кабинета глазами, после чего цыкнул и покинул зал, думая о том, где он видел задравшего нос сразу же по появлении "папенькиного сынка" и все эти "совещания", отвлекающие от процесса работы.


	16. Гонки на ящерах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Two Steps From Hell - Dragon Rider

Мужчины изучали карту, сверяя полученную информацию с местностью.

— Судя по словам той охотницы, этих ящериц можно найти вот тут, — тонкий палец ночнорожденного прочертил по пергаменту, обозначая область поисков.

— Ага, и вылавливать их лучше по одному - твари вот просто обещают нам кучу проблем. Дьявозавры с дикорогами и в более молодом возрасте не являются лёгкими целями для охоты, — кивнул его собеседник. — Я бы предложил начать поиски вот отсюда, — палец тролля указал на одну из точек.

Составив маршрут и некий план действий, охотники отправились в путь - друидская форма терродактиля позволяла и уменьшить время в пути, и одновременно с этим - проводить наблюдение сверху. И вот, когда друид уже начал снижаться, уходя к изначально запланированному месту посадки, охотник вытянул в сторону руку, указывая куда-то в заросли:

— Смотри! Вон дикорог!

Зандалар завис в воздухе, шумно хлопая кожистыми крыльями и всматриваясь в сине-зелёную листву в направлении, куда показывал его спутник. Заметив, наконец, сливающуюся с лесом тварь, неспешно бредущую куда-то по своим делам, тролль скорректировал маршрут движения, ориентируясь на то, чтобы быть против ветра от добычи.  
С земли Но'иксван выглядел ещё внушительнее, чем с воздуха. Он шёл не прячась, как хозяин, готовый дать отпор всякому, кто осмелится бросить ему вызов. И паре напавших на него охотников зверь не удивился. Но эта пара маленьких букашек не желала умирать так же быстро, как нападавшие до них, и это разъярило зверя, заставляя атаковать наглецов всё яростнее. И далеко не сразу дикорог понял, что в этот раз букашки оказались сильнее, чем он.

Наконец исполин тяжело упал на землю, содрогнувшуюся от его веса. Бок Но'иксвана ещё несколько секунд вздымался, пока животное не замерло недвижимой тушей.  
Друид, отошедший от дикорога, выполнил обратную метаморфозу из саблеклыка и сейчас стоял, оперевшись на плечо охотника, тяжело дыша - в отличие от дальнобойного напарника, ему пришлось очень много двигаться, дабы не быть расплющенным гигантом. И то несколько раз тварь скидывала его на землю и у тролля сейчас отчаянно ныли бока и плечи.

— Какая… какая живучая паскуда была, однако… — ночнорожденный тоже выглядел весьма утомлённым - хоть в его сторону приходилась и меньшая часть атак зверя, но пришлось попотеть, чтобы не попасть под удары. Одному духу зверя, которого призывал охотник, казалось, всё было нипочём и он сидел возле ноги хозяина, равнодушно поглядывая на учинённый погром.

— И шустрая.. — согласился с ним зандалар. — Хорошо, что второго тут не…

Что хотел сказать Яграхир - осталось загадкой, так как внезапно откуда-то со стороны раздался громкий рёв, заставивший мужчин вздрогнуть и повернуть головы в его направлении. Земля пока ещё слабо дрогнула под ногами. В некотором отдалении стало видно и Тен'гора, громадного дьявозавра, поднимавшегося на пригорок и явно направляющегося в их сторону.  
Напарники смотрели на это в некотором ступоре, пока тролль не пришёл в себя, мотнув головой.

— Забудь, что я сказал. Бежим!

Мощный толчок в плечо лобастой ящеричьей башкой - и когда только успел превратиться?.. - вывел Ктариса из ступора, заставив в одно движение вскочить на широкую спину раптора, вцепившись в плечи зверя. Дважды приглашать зандалара было не нужно - он резво стартанул, с места в карьер взяв максимально возможную скорость. Как будто второе дыхание открылось.  
Исполинский хищник, видя, что потенциальная добыча не собирается ждать, пока он её сожрёт, обиженно взревел, предприняв попытку догнать беглецов. Некоторое время земля вздрагивала под тяжёлой поступью зверя, но куда там ему до вёрткого друида, у которого к тому же была фора в несколько секунд перед атакой. Расстроенно рявкнув, Тен'гор медленно остановился и, развернувшись, направился обратно в свои владения. Тем более там лежит туша поверженного старого врага, пообедать которой можно со значительно меньшими усилиями.  
Тролль, развивший действительно поразительную скорость для того, кто за минуту до появления дьявозавра еле стоял на ногах, притормозил уже в пригородной черте, затравленно обернувшись и будучи готовым рвануть дальше. К счастью, этого не потребовалось - тварь сочла их слишком шустрой добычей и отказалась от преследования. Ктарис сполз со спины Яграхира, явно ощущая слегка подгибающиеся ноги.

— Твою ж… — выдохнул снова принявший гуманоидный облик зандалар. — С-скотина… Х-хорошо.. Что мы их п-по отдельности… уф!... застали…

Охотник порылся в заплечной сумке, достав сорванную с доски объявлений бумажку и, ещё раз пробежав глазами по тексту, фыркнул:

— _«Того, кто преуспеет, ждёт слава!»_.. Да уж..

Тролль категорично прервал супруга, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться после спринта:

— Я предпочитаю… уф... быть живым!.. А без славы.. я и так всю жизнь.. прожил как-то… Уф!.. К чёрту... хватит на сегодня с меня гонок… Пошли домой.


	17. Родственная душа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/lhkLoxK - коллаж к части  
> Lord Of The Lost - Till Death Us Do Part - музыкальная тема

Охотник сидел на земле рядом с небольшим холмиком, машинально перебирая в руках оберег, на котором висели, аккуратно скреплённые, два клыка: один более крупный, зазубренный, принадлежавший крупному хищнику, а второй - помельче - обломок его собственного клыка, сломанного в драке. Взгляд тролля был устремлён в какую-то только одному ему видимую точку, а на лице было отсутствующе-отстранённое выражение.  
Зир, его верная подруга и, наверное, самое близкое ему существо.. ушла в земли Вечной Охоты. Во время очередной стычки с Альянсом равазавр спасла жизнь зандалара, но при этом была смертельно ранена сама. И Дрэмджин, понимающий, что помочь боевой подруге он может только лишь одним способом - прервать мучения - был вынужден это сделать.  
Та, что была с ним бок о бок больше половины его жизни, больше никогда не придёт к нему на рассвете, будя боданием лобастой головы и гортанным урчанием. Никогда больше не будет забегов по пустынному берегу реки и традиционно переходящих в купание. Не будет азартной охоты на врагов и вечерних посиделок у костра… Всё это - и гораздо больше - осталось только в памяти молодого охотника. Как и останется там его верная подруга.

_“Доброй охоты, Зир…”_

Сжав в руке тонкий кожаный ремешок амулета, зандалар поднялся на ноги и, резко развернувшись, направился прочь от могилы.


	18. Руины

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/cRyJAAK - коллаж к части  
> Doro - I Rule The Ruins - музыкальная тема

Сколько себя помнила женщина, руины в её жизни несли одни беды.  
В детстве - заброшенные руины на островах Эха, в которых жили хищные звери и куда они полезли детьми. Ей повезло убежать. Но часть из них оказалась не такими везучими.  
В юности - руины эльфийского города, облюбованные ограми, которые напали на зачем-то решивший срезать путь через развалины караван. С потерями, но удалось отбиться.  
Потом - руины Фарраков. Подцепив лихорадку, Мэй едва её пережила. Из её отряда выжил ещё только целитель.  
Этот список троллька могла продолжать очень долго. Но всякий раз беда обходила её стороной.  
Кроме последнего раза в _жизни_ , когда она самостоятельно приняла решение удержать единственный проход через руины поселения троллей Драккари, не пропустив сколь возможно долго через них Плеть.  
После _смерти_ Мэйра уже не боялась руин. Что-то страшнее, чем руины своей жизни, ей вряд ли доведётся увидеть.


	19. Танец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/xXL72FU - коллаж к части  
> SKÁLD - Ódinn - музыкальная тема

В ночи горел высокий костёр - пламя с рёвом вздымалось вверх к небесам. Гулкий бой разнокалиберных барабанов сплетался с напевами, вкупе с благовониями погружая в транс.  
Краджи, облачённый в ритуальные одежды, с другими такими же шаманами в едином порыве двигался в танце под ритмичный звук барабанов и напевов.  
Завораживающие гибкие движения приковывают внимание случайных зрителей, чаще всего не понимающих истинной цели танца и просто наслаждающихся зрелищем.  
Танцы - один из важнейших элементов быта зандалар. Они несут разные цели - от расслабления до общения с духами предков и просьбой о благословении. В трансе танца грани реальности начинают истончаться, и окружающие могут видеть духов, иногда даже присоединяющихся к этим плясками возле костра.  
 _Есть ли что-то более завораживающее, чем танец? Не верь, мон, если тебе будут утверждать обратное - таких вещей не существует._


	20. Каннибализм

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> The Vision Bleak - Cannibal Witch

— Ну вот, смотри, у нас тут таверна есть — как раз то, что ты просил, — широко ухмыльнулся зандалар, указывая на вывеску.

— О, шикарно, пошли! — монах, преисполненный энтузиазма, вошёл внутрь едва ли не вперёд друида, который за его спиной обменялся с Данаиром заговорщицкими взглядами.

Усадив обоих эльфов за свободный стол, Яграхир подошёл к хозяину таверны, обменявшись с ним приветственными кивками - сам тролль периодически заходил сюда после заданий. Зандалар обернулся к столу:

— Дан, ты стейк будешь или?..

— Нет, я рыбу буду, — покачал головой маг. Монах же с интересом вертел головой, изучая внутреннее убранство заведения.

Друид кивнул, развернувшись обратно к хозяину таверны, и уточнил список блюд в заказе. Тот покивал, потом, выглянув из-за плеча Яграхира, уточнил:

— Ты уверен, что он — кивок в сторону монаха — такое будет есть?

— Он просил одно из национальных блюд, вот, пусть насладится, — хмыкнул тролль, заработав подозрительный взгляд Сиерриана.

Оплатив заказ и вернувшись за стол, друид был немедленно атакован Сьером ворохом вопросов: “Что за национальное блюдо?”, “Почему он спросил, буду ли я такое есть?” и прочее в таком духе. Зандалар, поморщившись от громкости реплик, сделал неопределённый жест рукой:

— Мясо. Принесут - попробуешь. Не кипишуй. Тут отличные повара. — И, глянув на снова открывшего рот целителя, добавил: — Больше - никаких вопросов!

Эльф, пряднув ушами, вздохнул, продолжив рассматривать оформление таверны и заинтересованно вдыхать аппетитные запахи, витающие в воздухе.  
Спустя некоторое время принесли блюда и монах с подозрением потыкал в мясо на своей тарелке вилкой, после чего посмотрел на тролля, с аппетитом жующего отрезанный кусок мяса.

Рядом раздался смешок кого-то из завсегдатаев таверны:

— Ягра, ты уверен, что твой приятель это будет есть? Младшенькому вон это блюдо не понравилось…

На лице целителя отразилось некоторое недоумение и он перевёл взгляд от спрашивавшего тролля на эльфа. Маг, аккуратно разделывающий лежащую перед ним на тарелке рыбу, дёрнул ухом и спокойно ответил:

— Я его не ем по этическим соображениям.

Глаза Сьера слегка округлились и он уже открыл рот, чтобы уточнить по каким таким этическим соображениям, как его перебил другой посетитель таверны:

— Ой да ладно, нежный какой! Подумаешь, гуляли вместе! Теперь что, мясу пропадать что ли?

Выражение лица монаха варьировалось от паники к отвращению, уши резко опустились, а цветовая гамма физиономии прошла диапазон от сильно бледного до нежно-салатового, после чего он дрожащим голосом обратился к хозяину таверны:

— И..и-из чего сделано это б-блюдо?...

Тролль, который поднимал упавшую почти что ему на ногу увесистую колотушку для отбивки мяса, раздражённо буркнул в ответ:

— Из деда моего сделано! Не нравится?

Судя по очень резко позеленевшему лицу Сиерриана, ему совсем это не понравилось. Друид, сдерживая смех, похлопал приятеля по плечу:

— Сьер, это мясо дикорога. Что ж ты так буквально-то всё понимаешь…

— Н-но.. Он же с-сказал.. — эльф кивнул в сторону хозяина заведения.

Указанный тролль поднял глаза на монаха:

— Мон, мой дед лет двадцать уже как мумия, из него не получилось бы таких сочных стейков!

Под хохот окружающих окончательно стушевавшийся целитель тоскливо воззрился на тарелку, опустив уши, после чего, нервно облизнув губу, решительно отрезал кусок мяса и, пока не успел передумать, сунул в рот. Осторожно прожевав, он, посмотрев по сторонам, выдал:

— Вкусно, чёрт побери, даже если бы это был твой дед!


	21. Лучшее оружие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/xZyUxuh - коллаж к части.  
> HammerFall - Hammer Of Justice - музыкальная тема

__**Вжух!**  
  
Тяжёлые молоты свистнули в воздухе, повинуясь движению рук.

_Ещё мальчишкой он тратил на тренировки много времени. Не только с оружием, но и рукопашных. Отец всегда ему говорил, что в войска Империи берут только лучших._

_**Вжух! Дзанг!** _

Мышцы на руках и спине напряглись, выставляя блок против атаки, а тело стремительным движением перетекло в позицию для мощного удара - и парные молоты тут же обрушиваются на врага.

_Он добился того, чтобы попасть в число воинов Империи Зандалари. Тренировки здесь приобрели другое значение, напрямую влияя на выживание в бою._

_**Вжух! Дзанг!** _

Контратака, визг встретившего удар вражеского клинка. Пинок в незащищённое колено - в бою все средства хороши! - и противный чавкающий звук от встречи тяжеленного молота с мягкой плотью.

_Его, бывало, спрашивали, какое оружие он считает лучшим. Табору всегда забавлял этот вопрос._

**_“Лучшее оружие - ты сам.”_ **


	22. Талисман

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/6y29vaM - коллаж к части.  
> Two Steps from Hell - Westward - музыкальная тема

Мужчина устроился на причале, свесив ноги и погрузив их в прозрачную тёплую воду, и чуть сощурился, глядя на солнце. В столице оно ощущалось иначе, нежели в пустыне - не было таким кусачим, что ли…  
Игривый ветерок, пронёсшийся над пристанью, лёгкой лапкой сбил прядь волос друида ему на глаза и тут же унёсся прочь. Улыбнувшись, Талерджи отвёл волосы с лица, скользнув взглядом по широкому браслету на запястье - аккуратно обработанные кости с нанесённым на каждой из них тонким тёмным узором охранных чар, скреплённые между собой ремешками из крепкой кожи. Каждый из ремешков, в свою очередь, был переплетён с двумя прядями волос: тёмно-красной - его и иссиня-чёрной - его давно сгинувшей в пустыне супруги. Удивительно, что браслет выглядел только самую малость потёртым, но не истрёпанным, каковым должен был стать после долгих лет, что его носил зандалар.  
Мужчина привычно провёл пальцами по гладким косточкам и чуть склонил голову к плечу, глядя куда-то вдаль с лёгкой полуулыбкой. Троллька подарила ему этот браслет много лет назад с просьбой беречь его.  
И друид берёг. Не столько из-за защиты от злой магии, сколько для того, чтобы помнить, что супруга приглядывает за ним, даже из мира духов.

_“Он сбережёт тебя от злого вуду. Не снимай его.”_


	23. Цветы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/pjg8EmM - коллаж к части.  
> Lord Of Equator - Heart Of Eternity - музыкальная тема

Тонкие пальцы методично, неторопливо сплетали между собой стебли крупных ромашек. Добавить ещё цветок… и ещё…

_В детстве ей нравилось это занятие. Мама часто плела с маленькой троллькой венки. Она наблюдала, как Мэй пыталась по её примеру сплетать стебли, радовалась успехам и терпеливо учила скреплять между собой травяные стебельки…_

Цветок за цветком… ещё немного - и венок будет готов.

_В годы юности Мэйра находила это занятие успокаивающим, помогающим сосредоточиться. С подругами, бывало, часто выбирались в поля, танцевали под ярким солнцем, веселились, вместе плели яркие венки, надевая их друг на друга…_

Мягкие солнечные лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь крону дерева, освещали лицо Мэй, пальцы, затянутые перчатками из тонкой кожи, методично продолжавшие сплетать между собой хрупкие стебли, и бликами рассыпались на стальных гранях доспехов и оружия.

_Позже удавалось выкраивать всё меньше моментов для этого нехитрого хобби. В годы военной кампании женщине удавалось подбодрить товарищей в отряде этим незамысловатым занятием._

Рыцарь смерти поднялась на ноги и повесила получившийся венок на обломок нижней ветки дерева, после чего направилась в лагерь, не оглядываясь на цветы, с которыми играл лёгкий ветерок.

_...А после смерти оно стало лишь почти забывшейся привычкой…_


	24. Объятия с близким человеком

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/txs0zwD - коллаж к части.  
> Above & Beyond feat. Richard Bedford - Thing Called Love Mike Shiver vs. Matias Lehtola Acoustic Remix - музыкальная тема

_Бесконечная темнота, пожирающая часы и дни..._

_Тишина, меняющаяся по-кошачьи мягкими шагами…_

_Шагами, что сменяются низким хриплым шёпотом около самого уха, обжигающим кожу... Внушающим подсознательный страх и заставляющим непроизвольно вздрагивать..._

_И прикосновения, которых нет возможности избежать. Сопровождаемые этим шёпотом, они вызывали буквально физическое отвращение и подчёркивали собственную беспомощность и бессилие._

_В темноте чувства обострены до предела... и в какой-то момент этот сплавленный комок ощущений достигает пика остроты и находит выход в полном отчаяния крике…_

Эльф резко сел на кровати, широко распахнув глаза и стискивая одеяло до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Тело била крупная дрожь, и, находясь ещё во власти кошмара, ночнорожденный невидяще смотрел куда-то в стену, не обратив внимание на движение сбоку от себя. Тёплая рука мягко коснулась поясницы и скользнула вверх по спине, заставив мужчину дёрнуться от неожиданности.

— Тшшшш… Он больше не причинит тебе вреда, Кей… — Ктариса обняли крепкие руки, настойчиво притянув к себе. Услышав хриплый спросонья голос тролля, эльф шумно выдохнул, зажмурившись и кутаясь в объятия зандалара, словно стремясь спрятаться в них от до сих пор преследовавшего его кошмара.

Низкий хрипловатый шёпот, говорящий что-то успокаивающее и щекочущий кончики ушей горячим воздухом, и аккуратное, мягкое перебирание волос постепенно сводили на нет влияние сна на сознание Ктариса, крепко вцепившегося в руку Яграхира как утопающий - в спасательный круг.  
Мужчина продолжал гладить по спине и волосам прильнувшего к нему ночнорожденного, ощущая, как его дыхание постепенно выравнивается и крупная дрожь, всё ещё проходящая по телу, постепенно исчезает. Вспомнив события последних недель, тролль раздражённо выдохнул, жалея, что не может стереть память, услужливо заставляющую Ктариса видеть в темноте ещё ощущающихся на коже призраков недавних событий. Яграхир крепче сжал кольцо рук и прикоснулся губами к затылку спрятавшего у него на груди лицо эльфа.  
Да. Память он стереть не может... Но вот стереть своими объятиями из неё те липкие опутывающие кошмары он вполне в состоянии.


	25. Хвойный лес

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - времена, когда рыцари смерти ещё под контролем Короля Лича.
> 
> https://imgur.com/ffs4LAx - коллаж к части  
> Brothers of Metal - Yggdrasil - музыкальная тема

Холодный ветер пронёсся по лесу, всколыхнув ветви хвойных деревьев, невысокую траву и зацепив лапой волосы неспешно ходившей по бору тролльки.  
Не так давно в лесу прошёл жаркий бой, оставивший после себя много лежащих в испачканной кровью и истоптанной траве тел. Рыцарь смерти лениво шикнула на вурдалака, прицелившегося урвать лишний кусок у одного из трупов и обвела взглядом поле боя… нет, не боя - резни. Судя по следам, это была засада, и отряд, не ожидавший нападения, не успел оказать достойного сопротивления. Тем лучше. Можно собрать больше запчастей для некрохирургов, за которыми, она, собственно, и пришла вместе с этой безмозглой тягловой силой - не хватало ещё самостоятельно стаскивать тела.  
Мэйра подошла к лежавшему неподалёку телу, рассматривая его на предмет повреждений. Это была молодая троллька, до сих пор сжимавшая в руке целительский посох. Мэй сделала ещё шаг, подойдя ближе. Можно было рассмотреть длинные сосновые иглы, запутавшиеся в волосах, широким огненным ореолом разметавшихся вокруг головы женщины, а светлые глаза с лёгким укором смотрели на затянутое низкими тучами небо.  
Взгляд ледяных глаз скользнул по телу. Удивительно, но повреждений было мало. Хороший экземпляр на запчасти.  
Рыцарь смерти кивнула своим мыслям, приказав вурдалакам оттащить тело к общей куче, и шагнула в сторону, направляясь дальше, уже не глядя, как тело бывшей лучшей подруги утаскивают к другим трупам.


	26. Сёрфинг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/yuO53BI - иллюстрация к части от соавтора  
> Richard Houghten - Amigos - музыкальная тема

— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет!

— Да брось, всё не так плохо!

— Ты от меня избавиться хочешь просто, — эльф тоскливо посмотрел в сторону берега и видневшихся там лежаков и перевёл взгляд обратно на супруга, цепляясь за сёрф. Тролль невозмутимо сидел верхом на своём сёрфе и с широкой ухмылкой посматривал на ночнорожденного, у которого с искусством сёрфинга не ладилось от слова «совсем». Сам Яграхир, в юношеские годы отлично научившийся кататься на сёрфе, откровенно наслаждался отдыхом и был доволен, что ему удалось вытащить сюда и охотника.  
Зандалар уже несколько раз ловил строптивую доску, сбегавшую от Ктариса, и возвращал супругу, который после нескольких падений с оной уже относился к идее активного отдыха с явным неодобрением.

— Давай, ещё разок, у тебя неплохо получается!

В какой-то момент поймавший гребень очередной волны тролль услышал приглушённую расстоянием разносящуюся над водой ругань на наречии ночнорожденных, из которой можно было понять, где носитель языка видел самого зандалара, его идеи отпуска, сам отпуск и ещё много чего. Возведя очи горе и фыркнув, друид увёл сёрф с прежнего курса в более устойчивое положение, после чего покрутил головой, высматривая эльфа, но, судя по продолжавшим доноситься откуда-то издали эмоциональным выражениям, искать эффективнее будет на звук. Фыркнув ещё раз, тролль рыбкой нырнул в океан, выполнив уже там метаморфозу в водную форму. Гибкое чешуйчатое тело вильнуло хвостом и, рассекая толщу моря, устремилось в направлении охотника - под водой друиду даже не обязательно было слышать, хорошим ориентиром служили стайки мелких рыбёшек, устремлявшихся навстречу зандалару и тут же рассыпающихся от более крупного хищника в стороны, а тело ящера улавливало колебания воды, исходившие от трепыханий эльфа в волнах.

— ....!!! — Ктарис шарахнулся в сторону от внезапно вынырнувшего рядом с ним зверя, впрочем, быстро догадавшись о том, что это друид.

Убедившись, что его заметили, Яграхир звучно фыркнул, не дав сказать ночнорожденному ни единого слова - хотя он явно собирался! - и вновь нырнув. Сделав небольшой разворот под водой, тролль снова вынырнул, но на сей раз уже под охотником, который тут же мёртвой хваткой вцепился в спинной плавник ящера. Зандалар чуть шевельнул хвостом, пропуская мимо ушей негодующие эмоциональные фразы супруга. Что ж, раз с сёрфингом у эльфа не задалось, значит, это занятие легко можно заменить другим. Например, катанием на спине у самого друида.  
Тролль порезвился от души, явно наслаждаясь всеми кульбитами и прыжками, - в водной форме редко удавалось так оттянуться - чего нельзя было сказать про эльфа, кажется, не очень готового к такой замене сёрфингу и периодически выражавшего эмоции по этому поводу весьма громко и на одной страдальческой ноте.  
Наконец зандалар повернул к берегу, перекинувшись обратно в гуманоидную форму как только это стала позволять глубина. Глянув на охотника, едва могущего нормально передвигаться после весёлого времяпрепровождения в попытках удержаться на спине ящера, Яграхир качнул головой, хмыкнул и подхватил супруга на руки. Ктарис не сопротивлялся, тихо, невнятно ругаясь на тролля и _“какого демона я вообще на это согласился, где моя “Маргарита” и спокойный отдых..”_  
Дойдя до лежаков и посадив ночнорожденного на один из них, зандалар покопался в переносном холодильнике - вот ведь чудо инженерской мысли! Но удобная штука… - и, достав оттуда пару бутылок с напитком, плюхнулся на лежак рядом с эльфом.

— Вот тебе так желаемая тобой “Маргарита”, — откупорив обе бутылки, он протянул одну из них супругу. — Извиняй, бокалов у меня не найдётся.

— Сейчас бы больше подошла настойка из сквернопли, — буркнул Кей, однако отказываться от предложенного не стал.

— Хорошо поплавали, а? — усмехнулся Яграхир, отхлебнув из своей бутылки и слегка пихнув Ктариса локтем.

Тот недовольно покосился на супруга и хмыкнул. Да уж, заплыв определённо удался!


	27. В будущем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/U4zsz1w - иллюстрация от соавтора  
> Tracktor Bowling - Время - музыкальная тема  
> Lord of the Lost - Porcelain - музыкальная тема

Тролль со скучающим видом изучал стоящие на столе блюда, даже не пытаясь вслушиваться в разговоры окружающих. Ко всем этим семейным застольям он питал определённую нелюбовь, в основном из-за “любящей” дальней родни, которой вечно хотелось сунуть нос, куда не просят, и откровенно раздражающей. Один из таких родственничков сидел рядом, не затыкаясь уже в течение минимум последнего получаса. К счастью, ему по большей степени был нужен слушатель и ответов тролль не требовал. Зандалар вздохнул, покрутив в руке стакан с вином, которое прислали из Сурамара родственники супруга, и с неудовольствием посмотрел на соседа по дивану. Благовония, расставленные где-то по углам помещения, сегодня особенно сильно досаждали чуткому обонянию друида. Но в большей степени его раздражал родич, сейчас пространно рассуждавший о разнице во времени жизни разных рас. И внезапный вопрос застал Яграхира несколько врасплох:

— ...слушай, вот твоему супругу уже тыщ 10 лет, наверное… тебе как, нормально при такой разнице с ним жить?..

Тролль махом опустошил стакан с вином и, проронив _"Моя личная жизнь тебя не касается"_ , поднялся с дивана и, не слушая что говорил вслед ему собеседник, вышел вон из помещения, оставив позади все эти утомительные шумы и запахи.  
Оказавшись на улице, зандалар шумно выдохнул и потёр виски. Родич, случайно или преднамеренно, попал вопросом в не самую приятную и достаточно болезненную тему — друид периодически действительно задумывался об этой самой разнице в возрасте и… Нет, с него на сегодня точно хватит фуршетов — благовония, видимо, слишком сильно шибанули по мозгам, раз его снова понесло в меланхолию. Пора домой.  
Когда Яграхир добрался до дома, все уже спали, только лишь едва заметно моргнул лампочкой караульный конструкт, собранный братом в помощь к присмотру за помещением.  
Устраиваясь рядом с крепко спавшим супругом, друид несколько секунд смотрел на него, после чего мотнул головой, прогоняя опять подкрадывающиеся невесёлые мысли, и закрыл глаза, почти моментально проваливаясь в сон.

_Танг! Танг! Танг!_

В поле зрения, а не только слуха, попадает охотник, хладнокровно издали расстреливающий врагов. Судя по общему шуму и обстановке, была какая-то жаркая схватка.  
Стрелы подходят к концу, и ночнорожденный, закинув лук обратно за спину, снимает оттуда же пику — периодические спарринги с троллем определённо пошли на пользу навыку владения оной — и решительно атакует врагов уже врукопашную.

Стоп, с его боязнью крови? Врукопашную? Что?!

Зандалар осознает, что видит сейчас всё со стороны, его там нет и он не сможет вмешаться, пойди что-то не так - и осознание этого вызывает холодок по спине.

_"Что ж ты делаешь, идиот!"_

Следующим кадром мужчина видит, что схватка закончена, эльф, изгвазданный кровью - не поймёшь, своей или чужой - и сжимающий пику в руке, оборачивается, окидывая поле боя внимательным взглядом. Яграхир замечает, что Ктарис тут старше, чем он ожидал увидеть. И охотник.. как будто не рад победе.  
В следующий момент фокус перемещается на старое, но всё ещё крепкое здание - и зандалар едва узнает в нём их с супругом дом. Чёрт, сколько лет тут прошло?..  
Внутри дома — минимальный порядок, явно видно, что уборка проводится только притащенными Кеем из Сурамара мелкими домашними конструктами, в остальном — состояние некоторой запущенности. Этим явно не сильно занимаются.  
В поле зрения снова попадает охотник, направляющийся в дальнюю часть дома: он в домашней одежде, и заметно, что в прошедшем бою его потрепали — корпус и руки были перемотаны бинтами. В руке охотника тролль замечает на треть пустую бутылку с какой-то настойкой, и его начинают одолевать ещё большие волнение и тревога, сменившиеся полным ступором, когда он спускается следом за супругом в полуподвальное помещение: в комнатушке, залитой лунным светом из окошек около потолка, находилась каменная плита с высеченным на ней его собственным, лоа побери, профилем. Пребывая в состоянии оцепенения, Яграхир наблюдал за происходящим — явно не в первый раз: Ктарис сел на пол, привалившись к плите, и, откупорив бутылку, начал тихим усталым голосом рассказывать о прошедшей битве, периодически прерываясь на то, чтобы сделать глоток алкоголя.

— ...так жаль, что в этом бою я не смог к тебе присоединиться... но… я знаю, ты скучаешь. Я тоже. Не переживай... рано или поздно я приду к тебе. Ты же... подождёшь ещё..?

Эмоции друида, продолжавшего на это смотреть, было сложно передать — ядерная смесь шока и ужаса в попытках осознания происходящего. Он не заметил, в какой момент сильно ссутулившийся и как будто постаревший ещё на добрые полторы сотни лет Кей ушёл из комнаты.  
Внезапно окружающее пространство пропало в резко сгустившихся сумерках и тумане, потянуло сыростью, а за спиной раздался ехидный голос:

— Мон, ты, конечно, несколько перебрал, но не смертельно, не нагнетай! — Резко обернувшийся тролль увидел хихикающего Бвонсамди, явно веселящегося от вида самого зандалара. — Ты ещё нужен своей Империи живым, не надейся так просто отделаться. — Лоа смерти снова ехидно оскалился. — А вообще, ты, прежде чем дегустировать новые вина, уточняй у супруга, что это. Кто их знает, из чего эти эльфы в Сурамаре их готовят.

Оскалившись жутковатой улыбкой напоследок, лоа громко хлопнул в ладоши, и Яграхира рывком выкинуло из сна. Резко сев на кровати, мужчина шумно втянул воздух, нервно оглядываясь и не зная, к чему готовиться. Было тихо, лунный свет частично освещал комнату, а рядом, обняв подушку и уютно посапывая, спал спиной к нему ночнорожденный. Зандалар потёр лицо обеими ладонями, пребывая ещё в некотором шоке от увиденного в.. кошмаре? видении?.. Как будто мало ему было самого сна, так ещё и лоа смерти там побывал!..  
Снова переведя взгляд на супруга, тролль поддался сентиментальному порыву и сгрёб спящего эльфа в крепкие объятия, ткнувшись носом ему в плечо.

— Ммм...Ты чего?.. — сонно пробормотал охотник, не разлепляя глаз. — Ночь же…

Друид, не обращая внимание на сонное ворчание Ктариса, потянулся чмокнуть его за ухом, после чего, прикрыв глаза, ткнулся носом в шею сзади, медленно выдохнув и ещё крепче стиснув ночнорожденного в объятия.

— Мхм… Ягра, ты совсем обалдел... — охотник сонно завозился в видимости попытки высвободиться. - Дай поспать, имей совесть..

Друид молча накрыл его ладонь своей, чуть сжав, и по-прежнему ничего не ответил. Что бы ни было во сне — он оставался всего лишь сном.  
Снова засыпающему под мерное дыхание задремавшего супруга Яграхиру сквозь сон почудилось знакомое тихое ехидное хихиканье.


	28. Город из золота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/a/oLM1DcN - тематическая подборка  
> Troye Sivan - My My My! - музыкальная тема

Тёплые лучи вечернего солнца освещали город, развернувшийся под крылом терродактиля. Дазар’Алор по праву именовался “городом из золота” — многочисленные украшения домов и храмов, находящихся в городской черте, — за исключением, пожалуй, самых бедных кварталов — и сама золотая громада пирамиды дворца Великой Печати служили достаточными для того основаниями. Возвращавшийся домой после задания друид уже привык к этому зрелищу, почти не обращая на него внимания. Задача была успешно завершена почти на неделю раньше планируемых сроков, чему тролль был весьма рад, поскольку теперь он успевал домой на очередную годовщину свадьбы.  
Справедливо полагая, что его прибытия сегодня не будут ждать, Яграхир решил заглянуть в таверну и заказать романтический ужин — раз всё ж таки уложился по срокам. Сделав заказ и договорившись о доставке с сервировкой, мужчина в приподнятом настроении вышел на улицу и посмотрел на небо, прикидывая время. Через час-полтора солнце начнёт неспешно опускаться за горизонт, раскрашивая столицу в золотисто-рубиновые оттенки до тех пор, пока его на небосклоне не заменит луна.  
Зандалар поймал себя на мысли, что ночнорожденный вряд ли видел город с высоты птичьего полёта — хотя бы по причине боязни высоты. Так почему бы не попробовать его уговорить на небольшую экскурсию?  
Первый, с кем друид встретился, войдя в дом, был брат. Последнее время он почти не появлялся дома, перебравшись в свою мастерскую, которая была где-то у кул-тирасцев на рогах. Да и сейчас, как выяснилось, ненадолго заглянул за какими-то чертежами и деталями. Тепло поприветствовав эльфа, тролль уточнил, останется ли Дан на ужин. Получив отрицательный ответ, — Данаир объяснил это необходимостью вернуться к работе в самые ближайшие сроки - Яграхир договорился с братом о небольшой помощи — всего-то требовалось впустить и чуть позже выпустить ребят, которые придут с заказом из таверны.  
Решив вопрос с этой стороны, мужчина направился уже к спальной комнате: уговорить Ктариса на экскурсию — задача уже сама по себе нетривиальная, но зандалар не сомневался в успехе. Ночнорожденный читал какую-то книгу и друида заметил только когда тот его окликнул. Раннее возвращение супруга было приятной неожиданностью.

— Кей, будь готов через 20 минут. Я с дороги ополоснусь и мы идём на прогулку, — улыбнулся тролль, выпуская эльфа из крепких приветственных объятий.

— Что? Куда? Какая прогулка на ночь глядя? — немного растерялся охотник.

— Воздушная. Я хочу показать тебе город.

— Ты издеваешься? Ты же знаешь, что я боюсь высоты, какая “воздушная прогулка”?! — почти обиделся ночнорожденный, непонимающе глядя на супруга.

— Сегодня особенный день. И я хочу подарить тебе этот незабываемый закат. Ты уже не раз доверял мне свою спину в бою. Доверься мне и сегодня. — Друид чуть склонил голову, глядя на Ктариса, который, судя по вспыхнувшим кончикам ушей, явно смутился от подобного пассажа.

— Демоны с тобой, Ягра.. Я буду готов, — буркнул он.

Выбрались мужчины вовремя — солнце неспешно начинало уходить к линии горизонта, окрашивая город и море в красивые оттенки золотого и рубинового, играя на гранях драгоценных украшений в городе, на остовах стоящих в гавани кораблей и освещая неторопливо парящего в небе терродактиля со всадником, отчаянно в него вцепившимся. Понимая, что зажмурившийся и мёртвой хваткой держащийся за него супруг не настроен рассматривать красоты города, тролль мягко, аккуратно коснулся его сознания, не без труда успокоив его до той степени, что Ктарис наконец решился открыть глаза и посмотреть на открывающиеся виды.  
Зандалар специально поддерживал неспешный темп полёта, привычно ловя восходящие потоки и редко взмахивая крыльями. Крепко державшийся за него Кей, однако, с живым интересом рассматривал доселе неизвестные виды — ему, несмотря на ощутимую высоту, очень нравилась прогулка.  
Спустя некоторое время небесное светило нырнуло в океан, сменившись луной. Но в стремительно сгущающихся сумерках вид был ничуть не хуже, чем на закате — по столице были разожжены огни жаровен и факелов, освещавших улицы и здания тёплым оранжевым светом, придававшим городу какой-то особый уют. Охотник восхищённо выдохнул, не решаясь нарушить тишину.  
Сделав ещё круг над ночным городом, Яграхир напоследок пролетел над морской гладью на бреющем полёте, разворачиваясь к дому — он уже притомился, пора возвращаться.  
Ожидавшему их дома накрытому столу с полной романтической сервировкой - да, друид договорился в таверне именно на неё — Ктарис, кажется, смутился ещё больше. Это был неожиданно и приятно. И вдвойне приятным был факт, что сей важный для обоих день друид встречает дома, а не, как изначально предполагалось, где-то на задании.  
Супруги до самого рассвета просидели за столом за разговорами. И, наблюдая за хихикающим от рассказа тролля про забавный эпизод его детства эльфом, — _“да знаешь, я тогда ещё только осваивал полёты и.. Иногда случались казусы.. Например я разок влетел в дворцовые комнаты и чуть не потерялся в этом хитросплетении коридоров, пока меня пытались поймать местные служители. Не поймали.”_ — зандалар чуть прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь — было уютно и… тепло, что ли, как может быть только дома.  
А за окнами небесное светило снова вступало в свои права и Дазар’Алор, бессменная и величественная столица Империи Зандалари, вновь разгорался драгоценным сиянием и яркими бликами на высоких украшенных шпилях, встречая новый день во всём своём древнем великолепии.


	29. Повседневная рутина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Hugh Jackman, Zac Efron - The Other Side

За окнами был тёплый летний вечер. После ужина Яграхир сидел с чашкой чая и листал книгу, ожидая возвращения супруга из поместья, куда он отлучился для решения какого-то _“страшно важного и неотложного”_ вопроса. Краем уха друид услышал открывающуюся дверь, которая через пару секунд _очень громко_ грохнула о дверной косяк. Через полминуты на кухню вошёл охотник, бывший явно не в лучшем настроении. Тролль поднял взгляд от книги на Ктариса:

— С возвращением.

Ночнорожденный не ответил, обойдя стол и плюхнувшись за оный напротив тролля, сверля его сердитым взглядом.

— Как прошёл вечер? — уточнил Яграхир, чуть приподняв бровь — он обратил внимание на то, что супруг явно не в духе, при этом будучи ещё и слегка подшофе.

Эльф всё ещё молчал, переключив своё внимание на кухню, пока не наткнулся глазами на посуду, которую друид не успел помыть после ужина.

— Посуду ты принципиально не мыл? Ждал, пока я вернусь? — сварливо спросил охотник, продолжив крайне недовольно смотреть на зандалара.

Друид отодвинул книгу и выпрямился, уже открыв рот для ответа, но ночнорожденный решил не останавливаться на достигнутом и на более повышенных тонах вопросил:

— Я тебе зачем вообще в твоём доме нужен?! Как прислуга что ли?!

— Так, стоп! — вскинул руку Яграхир, прерывая гневную тираду супруга. — Во-первых, в **нашем** доме, во-вторых, ты сам не хотел, чтобы по дому кто-то шарился и не стал по этой причине нанимать прислугу, а в-тре…

— То есть если бы я не пришёл, ты бы и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы убрать за собой!? — перебил тролля Ктарис, активно жестикулируя.

— Ты так возмущаешься, как будто почти всю домашнюю работу выполняют не собранные тобой роботы! Сам же сказал, что тебе их девать некуда и как раз потестировать можно! — Друид не собирался слушать совершенно необоснованные претензии в свой адрес и, отставив кружку в сторону, внимательно посмотрел на супруга. — Тебе опять тётушка на приёме на уши присела? Или друган твой?

— Чего сразу друган! Я сам всё понял! — так поспешно махнул рукой эльф, что зандалар сразу понял, в чём дело.

— На ближайшем фуршете список моих трофеев пополнится длинными ушами магической сволочи, — кровожадно проронил тролль. — А ты больше ни на один приём без меня не пойдёшь.

Охотник вскочил из-за стола, запальчиво воскликнув:

— Ага! Теперь ещё и дома запереть хочешь! Я в этом доме, значит, и нужен только для того чтобы убираться! И, может быть, ещё в постели!..

Яграхир, поняв, что ни одна грязная тарелка не стоит подобного скандала, примирительно вскинул руки:

— Милый, спокойно, пожалуйста. Тебя устроит в качестве компенсации, если я недельку побуду с утра твоим.. _личным слугой_? - зандалар не удержался и провокационно приподнял бровь.

— Чего? — опешил ночнорожденный. — Каким ещё… личным слугой?

— Ну, хочешь, неделю с утра буду тебе варить кофе... в постель? — усмехнулся друид и снова поиграл бровями.

Эльф недоверчиво посмотрел на супруга, обдумывая предложение, после чего гораздо спокойнее хмыкнул:

— Лучше в кружку. Ладно.

Теперь уже настала очередь тролля примолкнуть, переваривая ответ и несколько озадаченно глядя на Ктариса. После паузы оба мужчины расхохотались.  
Уходя в ванную, охотник обернулся и погрозил Яграхиру кулаком:

— Но посуду за собой ты всё равно моешь сам!


	30. Густые джунгли

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Rammstein - Du riechst so gut

Зандалар летел к назначенной ночнорожденным точке встречи, про себя уже неоднократно выразив неудовольствие по поводу её месторасположения - почти в самом сердце этих зарослей, именуемых джунглями. Там располагался охотничий лагерь, и Кей, пожелавший размяться между заданиями, решил, что совместная охота в джунглях будет очень неплохим вариантом для коротания досуга.  
Прибыв на место, тролль покрутил головой, ища взглядом супруга, но безуспешно — Ктариса нигде не было видно. Более продуктивным оказалось спросить у тауренки, которая разбирала ящики неподалёку. Как удалось узнать Яграхиру, охотник некоторое время назад ушёл _“воооон в ту сторону”._

— Вроде бы он пошёл коллегу искать, — подумав, добавила женщина.

_“Коллегу? Какого коллегу?...”_ — недоумённо вскинул бровь зандалар. Поблагодарив обитательницу лагеря, он выполнил метаморфозу в саблеклыка и, шумно втянув воздух, сразу уловил знакомый запах, указавший друиду направление движения. Тролль немедленно пустился по следу, чувствуя себя ищейкой и ругаясь на нетерпеливого эльфа, которого нелёгкая унесла какого-то коллегу искать!  
Несколько раз Яграхир улавливал ещё чей-то очень слабый запах. Кого-то, чьи следы шли в некоторых местах подозрительно близко к следам ночнорожденного, который, слава богу, хотя бы умел нормально “ходить” по лесу и слишком много не следил. И непонятные следы крайне настораживали зандалара. Как будто на охотника на самого… охотились.  
Некоторое время попетляв по следам, друид укрепился в своих домыслах, с подозрением оглядываясь по сторонам, вслушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Тёмно-синяя шкура хоть и давала ему преимущество, скрывая среди густых зарослей, но лишняя бдительность, как показывала практика, никогда не бывала лишней. Однако всё было тихо — кто бы ни был этот таинственный незнакомец, охотился он не за ним, а, видимо, за эльфом, что заставляло тролля поторопиться.  
Шум схватки он услышал до того, как вышел к непонятным деревянным постройкам. Зандалару показалось, что он услышал голос супруга, помимо неприятного шипящего голоса пока невидимого второго участника событий —видимо, как раз того неведомого охотника, и, наплевав на следы, он подобрался к воротам в заборе вокруг построек, аккуратно заглянув внутрь. Ктарис успешно держал оборону от рослого темнокожего тролля с копьём наперевес, который огрызался на атаки духа зверя и пытался подобраться к ночнорожденному. Охотник, конечно, справился бы, но стоять и смотреть на драку друид не собирался. Тем более покушались на его супруга! Недопустимо!  
Подобравшись на короткую секунду, Яграхир взвился в длинном прыжке, через мгновение обрушиваясь на спину неприятеля и впиваясь зубами и когтями в его загривок. Чудом разминувшись с друидом, в нападавшего вонзились две стрелы, оказавшиеся для него фатальными вкупе с внезапной атакой тролля.  
Выполнив обратную метаморфозу, мужчина поднялся на ноги, глядя на всё ещё стоящего с поднятым луком тяжело дышащего ночнорожденного.

— Я бы справился, зачем ты вмешался! Ещё и под стрелы полез. У тебя давно стрел в бедре не было? — проворчал охотник, опуская оружие.

— Не преуменьшаю твоих успехов, великий воин Орды, — немного насмешливо фыркнул друид. — Стоило оно того — не дожидаться меня на точке встречи? Я понимаю, что прогулка по джунглям — крайне увлекательное мероприятие, но больше так не делай. Ты заставил меня поволноваться — и насколько я вижу, — кивнул тролль на тело под ногами, — небезосновательно. В диких джунглях ты сам как экзотический зверь. Чего тебя сюда вообще понесло?

— Его искал, — ткнул в здание у себя за спиной эльф, и зандалар обратил внимание на подвешенного за ногу дворфа.

— Я надеюсь, что этот риск стоил спасения… _твоего коллеги_ , — презрительно выплюнул Яграхир.

Только в виде громадного исключения и под натиском аргументов супруга он согласился проводить горе-охотника до лагеря, после чего было решено сворачивать сегодняшние увлекательные прогулки по зарослям и возвращаться домой.  
По пути домой, чувствуя вцепившиеся в него пальцы ночнорожденного, Яграхир задумчиво рассматривал густые джунгли, расстилавшиеся внизу. Красиво и смертельно опасно.


	31. Детская неделя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - времена кампании в Нордсколе
> 
> Музыкальная тема:  
> Lord of the Lost - My Heart Is Black

Иногда в своих одиночных рейдах вглубь незачищенных территорий троллька забиралась очень далеко. Так было и на сей раз.  
На очередное поселение, затерянное в ледяных пустошах Погоста, она наткнулась на рассвете. Было уже слишком поздно — нежить вырезала не ожидавших нападения жителей, но ещё не разбежалась, устроив себе небольшую пирушку - так что рыцарю смерти даже не пришлось вылавливать эту группу вурдалаков, а оставалось просто уничтожить их. Это пушечное мясо немного потрепало Мэй, но ничего серьёзного они сделать ей не смогли, несмотря на численный перевес.  
Перед тем, как двинуться дальше, Мэйра решила обойти разорённую деревеньку на предмет поиска выживших и, возможно, каких-то припасов. Как выяснилось, не зря - завершая обход и проходя мимо одного из разрушенных домов, бывшая чернокнижница услышала тихое хныканье и, обернувшись, заметила движение внутри. Троллька решительно шагнула внутрь.  
Рядом с полурастерзанным и слабо подлежащим опознанию трупом стоял на коленях человеческий ребёнок лет семи и беззвучно рыдал. Заметив вошедшую женщину, он резко отпрянул, но споткнулся о вытянутую руку лежащего тела и шлёпнулся на пол. Троллька смотрела на заплаканного мальчишку сверху вниз и думала. Оставлять его здесь, одного, среди ледяных пустошей значило оставить его на верную смерть, которая только чудом обошла его стороной. Эта война и так уже унесла жизни многих, не стоило давать ей увеличивать этот список.

— Надень тёплые вещи. Я соберу провиант. Мы уходим отсюда, — гулко проскрипела Мэй на всеобщем. — Либо ухожу отсюда **я** , а **ты** остаёшься здесь один.

Несмотря на то, что его привычный мир был сегодня разрушен, ребёнок быстро сообразил, что эта странная женщина со светящимися голубыми глазами — его последний шанс на спасение. Хлюпая носом, мальчик побрёл искать тёплую одежду, пока незнакомка не передумала и не оставила его здесь.

 _“Какое благородство,”_ — ехидно хохотнула демоница в голове Мэй. — _“Всё надеешься искупить свою вину за время, когда была под контролем?”_

— Заткнись, — тихо процедила рыцарь смерти, собирая припасы — ей еда была без надобности, но найдёнышу надо что-то есть. — Я делаю то, что считаю правильным, и не тебе осуждать мои поступки.

Шиварра издевательски фыркнула, но, слава лоа, заткнулась.  
Собрав в таверне некоторое количество еды, Мэйра вышла на улицу, к костяному грифону, который сипло курлыкнул, приветствуя куда-то запропастившуюся хозяйку. Из дома напротив нерешительно вышел парнишка, достаточно тепло одетый. В руках он крепко держал потёртую плюшевую игрушку — не то медведь, не то собака.  
Кивнув ему, троллька подошла к грифону и закрепила сумку с провиантом около седла и шикнула на него, когда нежить щёлкнула было клювом на ребёнка. Сев в седло, женщина усадила перед собой ребёнка, велев держаться крепче, после чего дёрнула поводьями, отдав грифону команду на взлёт. Теперь надо добраться до Даларана и сдать “находку” в местный приют, к таким же пострадавшим от войны.  
Путь занял несколько дней - часто поднимавшийся сильный снегопад делал полёт совершенно невозможным, вынуждая останавливаться и искать любое укрытие, чтобы переждать. На таких привалах мальчик старался держаться ближе к разводимому костру, зябко кутаясь в свой плащик и обнимая игрушку. Кормить тролльке первый раз пришлось его почти силком, но её сердитое _“Не заставляй меня думать, что я зря забрала тебя из той деревни!”_ заставило ребёнка поесть через силу.  
Потом парнишка осмелел и изредка что-то спрашивал, внимательно глядя на свою спутницу, которая отдала ему уже и свой плащ, в который он мог укутаться в три слоя - на грифоне сразу становилось теплее. Спал он и вовсе приваливаясь к рыцарю смерти и всё так же обнимая игрушку.  
Троллька в такие моменты ловила эхо какой-то тоски и горечи — слишком многим она и другие рыцари смерти покалечили жизни и оставили без семей. Да, пожалуй, шиварра права — она пытается как-то искупить свою вину. В том числе и таким методом.  
К концу недели, когда припасы уже стали подходить к концу, они с мальчишкой наконец добрались до Летающего города. Человечек вертел головой, широко раскрыв глаза — великолепие Даларана он видел впервые и был поражён.  
Мэй оставила грифона в местных стойлах и вместе с парнишкой направилась к местному приюту. Прохожие недоверчиво и удивлённо поглядывали на странную парочку, но вопросов никаких, к счастью, не задавали.

Настоятельница приюта встретила рыцаря смерти крайне настороженно.

— Что Вам здесь нужно? — нервно спросила женщина, глядя на тролльку.

Мэйра подтолкнула ребёнка вперёд, чуть придерживая за плечо.

— Нашла в разорённой нежитью деревне. В Драконьем Погосте. Ему нужен дом. Я не могу ему этого дать.

Заполнив ряд формальных бумажек, которые принесла настоятельница приюта, троллька повернулась к парнишке. Ледяные глаза цепко осмотрели встрёпанного малютку, напоминавшего взъерошенного воробушка, и троллька на несколько секунд сжала его плечо:

— Проживи эту жизнь достойно.

Мальчишка моргнул, несколько удивлённо глянув на женщину, потом посмотрел на настоятельницу, вздохнул и неожиданно коротко обнял не успевшую выпрямиться Мэй.

— Спасибо.

 _“Как трогательно,”_ — иронично хмыкнула шиварра. — _“Друзья навек прямо!”_

Мэйра выпрямилась и, кивнув присутствующим на прощание, широким шагом вышла из приюта.


End file.
